Is This the Real Life? Is This Just Fantasy?
by sweet raptured light
Summary: AU.After the final battle Kagome goes home to find her family slaughtered by Naraku. Then she is frozen for 117 years, and when she is woken up, her memories return and she befriends her doctor, not knowing more surprises await her...better summary inside
1. Unfrozen to Flooding Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. All I own is my OC(s).

Full Summary: When the final battle arrived, Kagome and the others are joined by Kouga, Ayame, Kikyou, and Sesshoumaru, then during the battle Kagura and Kanna backstab Naraku and get their hearts back, and they all think they defeated him. Once the wish is made on the Shikon no Tama, it re-entered Kagome's body. Later that evening, she returens home to tell her family, but instead find them slaughtered. It was Naraku who killed them, and almost killed her. Now after being frozen until someone could operate on her and save her, she is woken up 117 years later, but they find she is not injured and doesn't need surgery. Once her happy, and horrid memories return, she befriends her doctor, and that's not all that awaits her in the year 2121...

Is This the Real Life? Is This Just Fantasy?  
Chapter one: Unfrozen to Flooded Memories  
By: Sweet Raptured Light

At a frozen cryogenics lab, in walked a woman around her mid-twenties. She had ash-white hair and red eyes. She was almost translucent for she was albino. She was dressed in a black business jacket with pink pinstripes, with a white button-up underneath. Her skirt was also black with pink pinstripes and rose just above her knees, and she had on black faux leather stiletto boots that rose halfway up her calves.

She was very tall at 5'7" and she was skinny, but very muscular. She was a doctor and a psychiatrist, a photographer, and she amused her friends to no end because she owned a bar.

She entered the building and walked up to the front desk. There she was directed to the fifth floor. Upon leaving the elevator, she heard a blood-curdling scream. She saw a young girl in a hospital gown running her way. She had ebony hair with light blue and midnight blue streaks, and midnight blue eyes. Her eyes were blood-shot, red and puffy, and the tearstains down her flushed cheeks against her pale skin were the final indication that she had been crying.

She came within three feet of the doctor from the elevator, and then she collapsed to her knees as she screamed out and gripped her head and finally dropped down to the floor and curled in the fetal position. The doctor ran to where the patient lay. She picked her up and cradled her in her arms.

"Miss, are you okay? What is your name?" she asked her while placing the back of her hand to the girl's forehead.

"Uh...Ka...Kagome," she mumbled as her eyes fluttered and she fell into what looked like sleep, though she was only closing her eyes.

"Ms. Higurashi, come now, you mustn't run away. Here Dr. Ixion, we will take her back now," a male nurse said as him and two more nurses, went to pick up Kagome and brought her back to her hospital room.

"Good day Dr. Ixion, I see you have met your patient," a male doctor said to her as she stood up and brushed off the imaginary dirt from the front of her skirt.

The male doctor was around his late 30's and was of African-American ethnicity. His hair was short and black and he had a goatee. He was wearing a pale blue medical outfit with a long, white coat over it, and his ID clipped onto the front pocket.

"Dr. Bushido, nice to see you again. Tell me, why was she screaming?" Dr. Ixion asked, as they shook hands.

"Come, I will tell you in my office," he said as he walked down the hall and entered a room to the right, and she followed suit. The office was of moderate size. Towards the back, on the right side wall were some monitor screens of the patients rooms, and next to them, was the doctors desk. In front of it were two chairs.

Once in the room, Dr. Ixion saw one of the monitor screens had the girl on it. She was lying on the hospital bed and was shaking, her sobs and coughing the reason for her violent shakes.

"What happened to her?" she asked as she stepped closer to the screen.

"Her name is Kagome Higurashi, and she is the case I called you about," Dr. Bushido said.

"Tell me more," the female doctor said as she watched the screen closer.

"She was frozen in 2004," he started and chuckled a bit at the gasp that emitted from his comrade, "The sheet of paper that was with her said that she was injured beyond help, so she was frozen till there could be a way to save her. They also had a some picture of her as if they performed an autopsy."

"How bad was she that it took 117 years to find a way to save her?"

"She had many lacerations all over her limbs and face, and her stomach," he stopped to shudder at the remembrance of the picture, "Her stomach was torn open, and her skin was hanging in a large flap. It started from under her breastbone and circled in a large crescent moon shape around her torso, and there was poison. Poisonous green acid all over her and her innards, and they were moved around as if the person who did it, was looking for something inside her," he explained.

"Wow doctor. I must admit you did wonderful work on fixing her up," she said as she walked over to sit in front of his desk.

"It wasn't us," he said calmly.

"What?" Dr. Ixion exclaimed, "She looks fine! Don't tell me you didn't help her!"

"When we opened her frozen tube, she was fine. She showed no signs of blood-loss, and her stomach...it was fine, save for a star-shaped scar above her left hip. There was no sign of any incisions at all. We woke her up and she was very calm, but then she fell into a coma," he explained solemnly.

"How long was she under?"

"Two and a half months. It was only this morning that she woke up and I called you."

"And why was screaming?"

"Her memory is coming back," he said flatly.

"I see. And you want to find out what those memories are? Or mayhap you want me to befriend her and welcome her to the year 2121? I can do that," she asked smugly.

"You know how ANNOYING that is?" he laughed.

"No. Not until someone does it to me," she smiled, "Now, is there anything else about Miss Higurashi that I should know?"

"Yes, it seems while she was in her coma, she mumbled names and fragments of sentences. We recorded them and wrote them down on this sheet of paper; here, take a look," he said as he searched through a drawer for notepad and once he found it he handed it to Dr. Ixion.

She read over the sheet and her shock only showed as her eyes widened and her eyebrows raised, but only for a second then she made her face go cold and emotionless, something she acquired from one of her friends. She read the list over and over again, but still, it said the same things.

'Inuyasha. Kikyou. Sango. Miroku. Kouga. Ayame. Shippou. Bonza. Kaede. Sesshoumaru. Rin. Tetsusaiga. Tenseiga. Toukijin. Inuyasha loves Kikyou. Kikyou is dead. Sango like a sister. Miroku loves Sango. Saved Rin. Jewel Shards. Defeat Naraku. Oniguma's heart. Incarnations, Kagura and Kanna. Kikyou's reincarnation. Shikon no Tama. In my heart. Inuyasha is Hanyou. Sesshoumaru's a taiyoukai. Can't love Inuyasha. Love Sesshoumaru.'

She blinked a few times before she put the paper down. _'I can't believe it! Those names. Those belong to my friends! How can this be?'_ she thought to herself, then shook the thought.

"Hn. Well, let me go see her now. Perhaps you will let me take her out of the hospital today? Or would you suggest we wait?" she asked as she watched the monitor again. The girl Kagome was pacing around the window and would stop for a moment of two to gaze out.

"She appears fine, health-wise. I am not so sure about her memories. Let us do a brain scan after you talk to her and you may take her today," he said as he walked to the door. Dr. Ixion left the room and waited patiently for Dr. Bushido to bring her to her patient's room.

"Here it is. If you need anything, call one of the nurses."

"Thank you," she said and knocked quietly on the door and entered after a few minutes of waiting.

The doctor looked around the room and found Kagome sitting on the edge of the window, staring out upon the city. It was so neat and clean, and not polluted like it was in 2004.

'_New York has changed,'_ she thought. When her memories returned, she had remembered being ambu-planed over to New York City and being cryogenically frozen, _'What year is it?'_ she thought.

"2121," the doctor said and Kagome silently and slowly turned around.

"How did you read my mind?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"You said it aloud."

"Did I really?" she asked as her eyes widened in shock.

"Yes you did," the doctor said flatly, "Now, Miss Higurashi, I have to ask you a few things."

"Please, call me Kagome. And your name is?" Kagome asked as she walked over to her and placed out her hand.

"Dr. Ixion. Rachelle Ixion," Rachelle said as she shook her hand.

"Well Doctor, what is it you wanted to ask me?" she smiled.

"How about we sit down first?" she asked as she walked over to the side of the bed where a chair was.

"Sure," Kagome said as she sat down on the bed facing the doctor.

"Now, your memories. They came back. Please tell me about them," Rachelle said with interest.

"Well, I remember my home back in Japan. I lived by a shrine with my...my mother, father, grandfather and my little brother Souta," she said as she choked up when she spoke of her family, "We had a sacred well, and I could travel 500 years to the past. I have miko powers because of the Shikon no Tama," she pointed to where her scar was, "I have a star-shaped scar from when it was removed from me."

"That's very interesting. Tell me more about this jewel," the doctor leaned closer as she listened to Kagome tell her memories.

"The Shikon no Tama. The Jewel of Four Souls. It gave great power to anyone who possessed it. Mistress Centipede tore it from my body and that's when I freed Inuyasha. Afterwards I broke the jewel and so we had to start our hunt for the shards,"

"And how old were you when this happened?"

"15."

"And what age do you remember, were you when you were frozen?" the doctor asked.

"22, almost 23," Kagome said.

"So your quest lasted your about 6-7 years, am I right?"

"Yes, about that time," Kagome's demeanor suddenly saddened, as if she knew the doctor's next question.

"Tell me, Kagome, why were you screaming when I arrived earlier?" she asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"My...my memory that came back. It...it...SHIT!" Kagome choked as she brought her hands to her eyes to try to stop the tears from coming.

"Shh. Kagome, it's okay. Take your time," Rachelle cooed, rubbing her back to calm down the violent sobs that took over her whole slumped over form.

Kagome drew in a sharp intake of breath as she sat straight up and wiped away her tears, "When me and the others in my shard group finished finding the shards, we fought Naraku, the evil Hanyou who was made from Onigumo's love for the priestess Kikyou. Together with Inuyasha and I were Miroku, Sango, Lord Sesshoumaru, Kouga, Ayame, and the dead priestess Kikyou. Also Naraku's incarnations Kagura and Kanna double crossed him, and joined us. We had beaten him and made the jewel whole again. When we made the wish on it, instead of ceasing to exist, it re-entered my body," Kagome started.

"That doesn't sound too bad, you beat your enemy," Rachelle said as she smiled to make Kagome feel better.

"No, we didn't, 'cause I soon learned different," Kagome shuddered, "When I got home later that night...my...my mother and...m-my father, were slaughtered in the kitchen. They were torn to pieces. Grandpa was dead...in...his room. H-h-his heart torn out," she gasped and started to cry, but continued with her story, "An-and Souta...Oh Kami! I looked in his room, and there was N-Naraku, with Souta, holding him by the collar of his shirt, and...and he slit his throat, r-r-right in front of me!" she sobbed.

"Kagome, I'm so, so, SO sorry! You're safe now, he can't get you," she cooed as she hugged Kagome close and tried to calm her down.

'_Liar!'_ a voice deep in her head shouted at her.

'_What?'_

'_You heard me,'_ it snapped.

'_Who are you?'_ she asked, but it was gone.

"Kagome, the doctor said you could leave today, would you like to move in to my apartment with me? We could go shopping, and I could introduce you to some of my friends, and-hey, I own a bar, and I could bring you there. Would that help to cheer you up? Maybe it could get your mind off um...that," Rachelle tried to cheer her up.

"Sure, but I have no clothes to change into," she smiled as she looked down at her hospital gown.

"Well, I'll find something for you, but first, Dr. Bushido needs to conduct a brain scan on you," she said as she helped Kagome stand up.

"What's a brain scan?" she asked as they left her room.

"It is a scan we invented that visually records your memories," Dr. Ixion said as she led Kagome to the elevator and to the sixth floor. There they saw Dr. Bushido waiting.

"Hello Miss Higurashi. How are we feeling today?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she smiled meekly.

"That's wonderful. Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess," she said as he started to take her to a separate room.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine," Dr. Ixion said as she could see Kagome's nervousness.

"Here we are, now, just lay down on here and when the machine starts you will be taken through this tube, and then it will be over. It will tickle a bit though," he explained to her as Kagome laid down.

"Okay, well, while you're doing that, I'll get you some clothes," Dr. Ixion said as she left the room.

"Here we go," Dr. Bushido said as he started the machine.

The thing Kagome was laying on started to move and she was slowly entering the tube feet first.

Dr. Bushido started laughing as Kagome's fit of giggles could be heard from inside the tube. As she was exiting the tube, the tingling she felt subsided, as did her laughing.

"Great timing," she said as Dr. Ixion came through the door with a bundle of clothes with sneakers on top of the pile.

"Here ya go. Bathroom is right through that door," she said as she handed Kagome the clothes and she left the room.

"Dr. Bushido, I must see one of her memories. To confirm something," she told him as she took the disk with all of Kagome's memories on it.

"Okay, do you know when it was? See, they are set on the time line for easy access," he said as he put the disk in the drive and a timeline popped up on the display screen.

"The one before she was brought to New York to be frozen," she said as she pointed to one around that date. On the screen appeared the memory.

_Begin memory:_  
_Kagome had just climbed up the well, and walked out of the well house, a little skip in her step as she was so happy. They finally defeated Naraku. She opened the door to her house and she immediately started to shout for her family members._

"_Mom! Dad! Gramps! Souta! We did it! We defeated Naraku!" she cheered as she walked towards the kitchen._

_Kagome gasped, then screamed at the scene that lay before her. Her mother was bloody and decapitated. Some of her limbs were ripped off. Her head must have rolled over by the oven, as there was a trail of blood leading to it. As Kagome looked at her mother's head, she had to stifle a gag. She gripped the chair in front of her and tried not to faint. She looked back one more time then ran to the living room. She couldn't take it that her mother was still staring at her with empty eyes. She couldn't shake the feeling of it, and it made her stomach turn. The tears stung her eyes at the realization hit her hard in the heart._

_Once in the living room, she screamed again. Her father was in the same condition as her mother. His limbs ripped from his body and thrown around the room. Some of his blood still flowed from his body. And his head. Ugh, his head was rolled next to him, staring up at her. Just like her mother's eyes, they bore into her soul, and made her gag as her stomach turned once more. "Oh, Okaa-san, Otou-san, who could have done this to you? I didn't even get to tell you both I love you. You weren't supposed to leave me yet! I still need you!" she cried as she fell to her knees._

_She couldn't take it any more. She ran upstairs to her Grandfather's room. She opened the door quietly. She looked in and it was dark. She flipped the switch on the side of the wall and there on his bed was her grandfather. He wasn't as bad as her parents. His chest looked like it exploded where his heart was and blood was splattered everywhere. In his hands where his 'Demon-be-gone' scrolls. _

"_A youkai did this? But who?" Kagome cried as she neared him. His mouth was opened, as if he was going to say something. And his eyes...they were wide open, and empty too, and just...staring right at her, without seeing anything at all._

"_Jii-chan..." she cried softly as she walked out of the room and turned off the lights. She next headed for Souta's room, hoping to Kami that he was all right._

_She opened the door and saw him playing his videogames._

"_Souta! You're all right! Who killed Mom, Dad, and Gramps? Please tell me!" Kagome shouted as she was going to run and hug him before something snatched him up and held him by the color of his shirt._

"_Dear Kagome..." a voice said as it's face was hidden from the shadows._

"_No...not you...WE KILLED YOU!" she shouted._

"_I assume you saw what became of your parents and grandfather..." it said as it stepped out of the shadows. And evil smirk on his face as his crimson eyes shone with blood lust, his ebony hair billowed in the imaginary wind, and he was surrounded by purple flames._

"_Don't you hurt him!" she cried._

"_Who is going to stop me?" he asked sadistically as he brought a clawed and bloody finger up to one side of Souta's neck. _

"_No! Don't!" she cried. But it was too late. In the blink of an eye, Souta was dropped to the floor as blood spewed from his neck._

"_You bastard. How could you!" she shouted as the tears were now streaming full throttle down her cheeks, burning her skin._

"_You're next my sweet, dear Kagome," he purred, as he wrapped his hand around her throat and licked her ear. She shuddered and gagged at the contact, and then everything went black.  
End Memory._

Both doctors' features turned from those of disgust to horror as the memory played out.

'_Oh Fuck! It is him! Then that means they all are...No, they won't remember,'_ Rachelle thought as she gasped. When the memory had ended she took the disc out.

As if on cue with the action, Kagome walked out of the bathroom. She was wearing a black short sleeve button-up shirt and denim jeans with original Chuck Taylor converse.

"Well, are you ready to go?" Rachelle asked her.

"Yeah, one question though," Kagome said.

"Shoot."

"I would think that clothes would be, uh...different...in the future," she said, blushing a bit, _'Why am I embarrassed?'_ she thought to herself and didn't get an answer.

"I guess good fashion doesn't die out as quick as everyone thinks," she smiled as they left and boarded the elevator.

As they got to the first floor Rachelle walked over to the front desk, "I would like to sign this patient out, she will be leaving with me," she told the desk clerk and she was handed a clipboard with a piece of paper on it. She signed the appropriate spots and when she handed it back she smiled and said a quick, "thank you," and turned back to Kagome.

Once out the front doors, Kagome was paralyzed in amazement. The buildings were elegant and gracefully tall. Some seemed old, as if still from 2004, but some seemed new, and some were still being built. The lights and signs that shone so brightly and lit up the night sky, were now off and didn't have the razzle-dazzle they would have later that evening. The streets were less crowded but still had the street vendors down each sidewalk. Kagome also wondered in amazement at how much cleaner the streets and air were.

The cars weren't giving off exhaust and the air seemed to smell of...fresh linen? This sparked Kagome's curiosity even more, so she looked around and sure enough, between two apartment buildings hung ropes and ropes of clean clothes.

'_They still do it the old fashion way. Wow,'_ she thought as she smiled. Getting used to this century would be easier than she figured.

When Rachelle stopped, Kagome walked right into her and was brought out of her musings.

"Where's your car?" Kagome asked as she looked around.

"I don't have one," Rachelle smiled, "I have this baby."

What Kagome saw when she looked down was none other than a 1971 Harley Davidson.

"1971! You know how old this is? This must be worth a fortune!" she exclaimed.

"No, not really. It's not an original because they had to change the engine and they had to take out the exhaust pipe. But it is from 1971. I had to hunt down this baby forever before I found it," she explained, while her smile was beaming about her 'baby.'

"Why would they take out the exhaust?" Kagome asked, _'The people could die from Carbon Monoxide inhalation,'_ she reasoned with herself.

"Over the years scientists, environmentalists, and mechanics, invented a solar powered car that runs on electricity when the sun is not visible. Thus eliminating the burning of Fossil Fuels and pollution," Rachelle explained while handing Kagome a spare helmet, "hop on!" she said as she got on the motorcycle herself, and Kagome got on behind her. Rachelle kicked up the kickstand jumpstarted the motorcycle and sped off down the street, with Kagome hanging on for dear life.

* * *

They arrived at a tall building and were getting off the motorcycle when someone drove by and whistled at them. 

"Asswipe!" Rachelle shouted and flipped them off, "come on, let's go inside," she said. They entered the building and took the elevator to the second floor. When they got to the apartment, she unlocked the door and once inside she headed for her dresser.

"I'm gonna gat changed while you wait here okay?" she said as she closed the bathroom door.

Kagome sat down on the couch and looked at the photographs on the side table. One picture was of Rachelle and two other women. One woman had honey brown eyes and long brown hair, and the other had chocolate brown eyes and long black hair. The both reminded her of Sango and Kikyou. Oh, how she missed them. She saw another pictures with Rachelle and three men. One had short black hair in short pony tail, and he had violet eyes.

'_Just like Miroku,'_ she thought sadly.

The other two beside her had silver hair and golden eyes, but one was shorter and his eyes were more amber than gold. The taller one had markings on his face and seemed cold and distant, and so emotionless compared to his friends.

There were four more pictures, one with her and a younger girl and two boys. The girl had cinnamon brown eyes and brown hair. She had a toothy smile and a small ponytail on the side of her head while the rest of her hair was down. One boy was a little shorter than the other one and he had fire red hair and green eyes. The other boy had honey brown eyes and short dark brown hair.

"Oh, they remind me of Rin, Shippou, and Kohaku," she whispered as she reminisced about the little girl she saved in the Feudal Era, her surrogate son, and Sango's little brother.

The second picture was with her, a woman, and a young girl. The girl had ice blue eyes and white hair with two white flowers about her ears. The older woman had black hair pulled up in a bun with two feathers in it and crimson eyes.

A third picture was with her and a man. He had long flowing ebony hair and a deeper crimson of eye color. He must have been her boyfriend because he had his arms wrapped around her.

The last picture was of her another man and a woman. The man had long coal black hair in a high ponytail with a brown headband on his head, and he had cobalt blue eyes. The woman in the picture had red hair up in to pigtails and piercing emerald green eyes.

'_Why do these people all look so familiar?'_ she thought to herself. Tears started to sting her eyes but she blinked them back. Her memories just hurt so much. She could never see her friends of family ever again, and these people, looked so much them.

The bathroom door opened and out stepped Rachelle. She was wearing camouflage jeans and a white wife-beater and her black boots from before.

"Do you want something to eat of drink before leave?" Rachelle asked her.

"No, I'm fine. Hospital food has gotten better over the years," she laughed.

"That's because it's actually food," Rachelle laughed, "Well then, we can leave now, if you want," she smiled.

"Sure," Kagome smiled back, and walked towards the door.

Kagome wasn't sure where they had arrived, just that it was a parking lot in a big underground garage, and this time they were in a silver and red VW Beatle. They walked up many flights of stairs until they were finally in front of a large building.

"Where are we?" Kagome asked.

"The mall," Rachelle told her, "We just need to buy you some clothes."

They shopped for a few hours, and Kagome marveled at the beauty of the mall. When they finished, they ate an early dinner in the food court.

"See? Isn't this Bourbon Chicken great? Every time I have to eat here, I get this!" Rachelle exclaimed as she put some more chicken in her mouth.

"Yeah! Oh my God! I have never tasted anything like it!" Kagome smiled. As they finished their food, they went back down to the garage and packed their things into the car and headed back to Rachelle's apartment.

"That really wore me out!" Kagome sighed as she dropped the bags by the couch and collapsed on it.

"Sorry to burst your resting bubble, but we have to go back out in about two hours. If you want to take a shower, you can," she said.

"Sure. I'll take one now if you don't mind," Kagome said, getting up and taking off her sneakers.

"Go ahead. The shower knobs are pretty self-explanatory, I think. They are like the old fashioned ones!" Rachelle said.

"Finally! Something remotely old fashioned!" Kagome laughed and closed the bathroom door.

* * *

A/N: Hey! This is yet another new fanfic!  
I hope all of you know who all those people were in the pictures, if not...You'll find out in either the next chapter, or the third one.  
Yes, well, I'm too lazy to type right now, so if anything confuses you, then email me, and I'll explain.  
Until next time...Ja Ne! 


	2. Youkai Ai Youkai Yume

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I only own my OC (which is me!! Yay!) and two new characters! (My friends, I had to put them in the story!!) Their names really are Erin and Jamie! Yay for them! (yes, I just too realized now I said I own them, mwuahahaha!!) lol. JK! Now, enough with this...**

**This chapter is dedicated to Tenshi no hane for being my first reviewer! Thank you so much!!!**

**Is This The Real Life? Is This Just Fantasy?  
****Chapter Two: Youkai Ai Youkai Yume  
****By: Sweet Raptured Light**

Kagome and Rachelle sped down the street on her motorcycle once again. It was around 7:30, and it had already gotten dark. The streets had their entire splendor again like in 2004. They Broadway signs dazzled and blinked and the ads for stores and everything else shone bright.

"It's so beautiful," Kagome mused as she gazed in awe at everything.

"Wait till you see the bar," Rachelle said, pulling into a back, private parking lot.

"What's it called?" Kagome asked as they went through the back door and up a flight or two of stairs, till they reached an office, They walked inside and Kagome sat down as she waited for an answer.

"It's called..." Rachelle started for a second. _'She's gonna love it!'_ she thought, then continued, "Youkai Ai Youkai Yume," and she smiled as she saw realization on Kagome's face.

"Demon Love Demon Dream?" What's with the word demon? Sorry if I'm being rude," Kagome asked, trying her hardest to be polite.

"Well, youkai aren't a secret anymore. They can appear human if they want, but they don't have to hide anymore," Rachelle explained.

"Wow," was all Kagome whispered, and then there was a knock on the door.

"Marahute? You here yet?" a young girl asked, poking her head through the door.

"Who's Marahute?" Kagome asked, a little confused at the mention of the third name when only two people resided in the room at the moment.

"Uh, that's me. See, all my friends call me Marahute. It's my middle name," Rachelle laughed.

"Hey, who's this?" the young girl asked as she walked in the room and closed the door behind her.

The girl looked around the ages of 10-14, maybe in between. She had long brown hair with a little ponytail on top of her head, and cinnamon brown eyes. She also had demon ears and fangs.

'_She looks familiar...'_ Kagome thought.

"This is my patient. Her name is Kagome Higurashi," Rachelle smiled.

'_Oh yeah, the little girl from the picture! But, the girl is a youkai, how can that be? In the picture... she wasn't'_ Kagome questioned her thoughts when the young girl gasped then squealed.

"Kagome nee-san! Rin how finally found you! Everyone thought we would never see you again! You disappeared after the final battle!" the young girl said, referring to herself as 'Rin'.

"Rin? The same Rin from Sengoku Jidai?" Kagome asked as her eyes widened, "It can't be!"

"But it is! Wait till the others see you!" Rin exclaimed.

"No! You're a Youkai! The Rin I knew was human. It has been at least 600 years! Besides, you look like you're at least ten," Kagome argued. She wanted to believe it was she, but she couldn't. There was no logical explanation.

"I may look around ten, but I am really 782 years old. Every 20 human years equals 25 youkai years," Rin explained.

"But... how?" Kagome asked.

"I had a bit of Sesshoumaru-sama's blood put into a cut I had, and it turned me into a youkai," she told her, "Oh, Rin has missed you so much nee-san!" she squealed as she hugged Kagome tightly.

"You said the 'others'. Whom are you talking about?" Kagome asked.

"Tell her later," Rachelle said before Rin could open her mouth.

"It's almost time to open the bar now," Rin said, glancing at the clock.

"Then lets get downstairs. Kagome, I'll introduce you to some people," Rachelle said as she walked to the door.

As they walked down the stairs, they could hear some voice chatting amongst itself.

"Marahute!" one woman said. She had short black hair with blonde streaks and brown eyes, and she was a little shorter than Rachelle.

"Hey Jamie! I would like to introduce you to my newest patient Kagome Higurashi," Marahute said.

"Nice to meet you Kagome! I'm Jamie," she said, extending her hand.

"Nice to meet you too Jamie," Kagome said, shaking her hand.

"Oh, Marahute, guess what dude," she said, smacking her arm.

"What?" she asked smacking her arm in return.

"Guess who's coming," she said, smacking her arm again.

"Who?" she laughed.

"Your "boyfriend", Ragno," she said.

"He's not my boyfriend! When did he say he was going to arrive?" she asked.

"Like, any minute," Jamie said.

"Damn," she mumbled.

"Who is he?" Kagome asked.

"He is obsessed with me. It doesn't bother me, because I used to like him, but I don't anymore, and he can't seem to get that through his head," Marahute told her as she went to unlock the front door, "Hey, I got an idea. Here Kag, catch," she tossed Kagome a bundle of white clothe.

"What's this?" she asked, and it turned out to be a mini-apron/skirt, just like what Jamie had on and what Rachelle or rather, Marahute was putting on.

"Well, I figured, you would need a job, but if you don't want it..." she said, trying to hide the smile that was creeping onto her face. _'3...2...1...'_ she mentally counted off.

"No, I want it!" Kagome said and quickly tied on the apron/skirt.

"Cool! Now I have someone else to work with!" Rin cheered as she too had on a skirt/apron and brought Kagome behind the bar.

"You work here? You're only ten!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Kagome nee-san, I'm a youkai! It doesn't matter if I look ten, I can still get a job!" Rin laughed.

"Kagome, you and Rin will work behind the bar, Jamie and I will be the waitresses," Marahute said as her and Jamie walked out from behind the bar as the front door opened.

In walked a man with flowing ebony hair and dark crimson eyes. His eyes darted around the room till they landed on Marahute's turned back. He silently walked up to her and snaked his arms around her waist, and she gasped before she realized who it was. Jamie and Rin ignored this and resumed their work on preparing everything, but Kagome watched.

'_Is this Ragno? Wow, she wasn't kidding that he doesn't listen,'_ Kagome thought.

"Hello Koi," he purred by her ear as he squeezed her closer to him.

"Hello Ragno," she said as she put on a fake cheery smile as she tried to wriggle from his grasp.

"What's the matter?" he asked as he held tighter to her.

"We have viewers, and I'm sure they don't want to see this... no offence at all," she smiled sweetly.

"As you wish Koi, but first, before I let you go..." he trailed off. As she turned to ask him what he was referring to, he captured her lips in a kiss. He slithered his tongue into her mouth and to not cause a scene or worry her friends, Marahute went along. Ragno brought his hand up to her cheek just as she brought her hands up to his chest and pushed him away lightly.

"I'll talk to you later Koi," he purred as he breath caressed her lips. He let her go and walked to the bathroom.

"Why didn't you stop him? He could've taken advantage of you if we weren't here," Kagome said to her in a worried, sisterly tone.

"I don't know why, but, I feel so attracted to him, but I don't want to be," she told her as she sighed heavily. The door to the bar opened again and in walked a few couples.

"Well, we better finish setting up. If you need help, just call me or Jamie, or ask Rin," she told her, as she went back to help Jamie take down the rest of the chairs.

* * *

Kagome was impressed with how well she could mix drinks, and figured she would like this job very much. As she handed another person their drink, Rin noticed two familiar youkai walk in, so she waved them over to sit at the bar. 

"Hey you two! How are you?" she asked.

"We're fine, and yourself?" the male said in return and his female companion nodded in agreement.

"I'm fine. So, what can I get ya?" she asked.

"The usual for me, but if you'll excuse me," the female said and walked to the bathroom.

"I'll have the usual also," he said.

"Two vodka and scotch on the rocks coming right up," she said and went to prepare the drinks. As she set the drinks down, she saw her friend was staring intently at the other bartendress.

"Who is she?" he asked, keeping his eyes on her.

"Nunya," she said.

"Nunya?"

"Yeah, Nunya-dang-business," she laughed as she walked away to serve another costumer.

"Excuse me, are you new here?" he asked the unexpecting Kagome as her back was turned.

"Yes sir, what can I get you?" she asked as she turned around to face him.

'_That hair, those eyes... can it be? No! He has fangs, talons, and pointed youkai ears. He can't be Miroku,'_ she thought, and her eyes glazed over with sadness.

"Kagome-sama?" he asked incredulously.

"Sir, what can I get you?" she asked again.

"Kagome-sama! It is you! Oh I thought we would never see your beautiful face again!" he laughed as he hugged her tight from over the bar.

"When are you going to learn Houshi? I leave you alone for a minute, and you're all over the new bartendress!" the female exasperated as she saw him when she was walking out of the bathroom.

"But Sango-chan, it's Kagome-sama!" he laughed as he took her hands, "Besides, we're mates for life. I don't want anyone else but you, even if it is Kagome-sama," he whispered, causing her to blush.

"Kagome?" she asked and got a good look at her, "It is you!" she cheered and hugged her over the bar.

"Do I know you?" Kagome asked as she forcefully pulled away.

"Kagome... it's me... Sango," she said, hurt showing in her eyes.

"No. Sango was not a youkai. She was a taijiya," she whispered, hurt cracking her voice, and tears stinging her eyes.

"But I am Sango, and this is Miroku. We are like Rin. And we've lived for about 600 years, waiting for you to come back!" she cried.

'_Should I believe her? They look so much like my dear friends. Oh I don't know what to think anymore!'_ she literally cried to herself.

"I can't tell anymore! How can I believe you?" she whined.

"Kagome-chan, remember the secret you told me?" she said and leaned forward and whispered in her ear, so quiet, that even Miroku, with his enhanced hearing, heard nothing save for the name, 'Sessho-kun'.

"You... both of you... It's true!" she cheered.

"Yes! Why did you ever doubt our word in the first place?" Sango laughed.

"You're youkai... how?" she asked.

"You'll find out later, don't worry," Miroku said as he sat down after retrieving their drinks.

"Hey Kagome, I need two Sam Adams," Marahute said as she came up to the trio with a tray in her hand, "Hey Miroku, Sango, how are you guys?"

"We're fine. You should prepare yourself," Sango said bluntly as she sipped her drink, sensing a certain someone approaching.

"Hello Koi," he whispered against her skin as he nuzzled his face in the crook of her neck and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hello Ragno, enjoying yourself?" Miroku asked, smirking evilly as Marahute glared at him.

"Yes," he purred again her skin.

"I have to get back to work," she said shakily as Kagome placed the drinks on the tray.

He removed his arms reluctantly and moved to whisper in her ear, "Later then Koi," and he let her walk away.

"Are you her boyfriend?" Kagome asked in an irritated voice.

"No, not yet," he said turning away from watching her to face Kagome.

"Then don't you think she wouldn't want you to touch her?" she asked, almost challenging him. He leaned in close to her, his face uncomfortably near to hers.

"I can smell her arousal when I touch her," he whispered.

"You're a youkai?" Kagome asked as her eyes widened.

"Hanyou," Sango corrected, earning a glare and a snarl from Ragno.

"What Rachelle and I do is none of your business," he said and left.

"What's with him?" Kagome asked as she mixed another drink.

"He always found Marahute attractive. Now he won't leaver her alone about being more than friends. They were close to it once before, then something happened," Miroku said.

"Even if he is a hanyou, he must have been too high off her arousal to not even notice the fear laced with it," Sango grunted as she crossed her arms.

"Fear?" she asked.

"Yes. She didn't tell us why exactly, but she did say it was something he had done that scared her out of the would-be relationship," Sango explained.

"She wouldn't say?" Kagome asked as she looked across the room to her friend. She knew she would never understand how scared she had felt, but admired her for how strong she had been through all of his advances. For all she knew, her friend could have been so freaked that she didn't want a relationship between anyone.

'_I'll find out, and I'll help her,'_ she resolved, _'After all, she was my first real friend here.'_

* * *

As the night came to an end, and everyone headed out, Sango and Miroku stayed behind, to help Kagome catch up on most things. As Rin counted the night's takings, Marahute and Jamie cleaned the tables, put up the chairs, and also washed the glassware, not expecting one more visitor. 

The girl had grayish-green eyes and short dirty blonde hair, with no sign of fangs, talons, additional limbs, of pointed ears. No, this girl was pure human.

"Erin, we're closed. It's too late, go home," Marahute said without even turning around.

"But Rachie-Wachie! I came to help clean up!" she mock whined.

"Hey, how come we don't get to call you 'Rachie-Wachie'?" Rin asked.

"Because one: you guys call me Marahute, and two: only Eriny-Weriny can call me Rachie-Wachie," she said as she tried not to laugh.

"Nice to see you again Erin. This is our dear friend Kagome," Sango introduced her.

"Hello Kagome," Erin smiled.

"Hi Erin," she smiled back, "how long have you known Marahute?"

"Since forever," she laughed.

"Since kindergarten," Marahute corrected, though she laughed along too.

'_Wow,'_ she thought, _'maybe she told Erin what happened. I'll have to ask her.'_

"Well, forever sounds better," Erin mock pouted.

"Hey Erin, can I talk to you?" Kagome asked her quietly as she walked up to the bar where she was standing.

"Sure, what's up?" she asked.

"Did Rachelle ever tell you what happened between her and Ragno?"

"No, and everyone knows she trusts me with her life, but she never told me," she whispered ever so quietly.

"I need to find out, I need to help her. She has done so much for me. Besides if you saw the way he was with her and what he said, you would think the same thing, though you probably already do," she said softly.

"Yes, if she does tell me anything, I'll let you know," she said quietly again.

"Well goodnight everyone, Sango-chan and I will be leaving now," Miroku said.

"Bye guys. See you tomorrow," everyone said as the two left the bar.

"Jamie, Rin, Erin, you guys can go, I just have to lock up then Kagome and I will leave," Marahute said.

"You sure?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah, it's late. Besides Rin, your father would kill me if you were late for school tomorrow morning," she said as they headed for the door.

"See you tomorrow. Bye!" they said as they all left.

"You ready to go?" she asked as she locked mostly everything and set the timer for the alarm.

"Yeah, lets go," Kagome smiled as they turned off the lights and left. Riding home down the quiet and empty streets still lit brightly as before, Kagome thought of ways to get Marahute to tell her.

* * *

Hey everyone! I would like to take the time now to again thank Tenshi no hane for being my first reviewer for this story! I would also like to thank tiggerlily1 and anonymous reviewer lyn for also reviewing! Thank you! 

Well, I hope you liked this chapter! I really love this story, it's soo much fun to work on. Here is something fun for you to know, Ragno means 'spider' in Italian. So that should be a dead give away to who he is if you haven't already guessed!  
The next chapter is going to be fun! I am introducing another one of my friends because I wanted her in the story too!! I also apologize for any misspellings in this chapter of the previous chapter!!

That's about it. So, I will try to update soon! On all my stories. Until next time... Ja Ne!!


	3. Spilled Secrets, Sworn Promises

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! All I own are my OC(s). I also don't own _Tears in Heaven_ by Eric Clapton.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my anonymous reviewer Amara. Thank you for being the first reviewer for chapter two! **

**Is This The Real Life? Is This Just Fantasy?  
****Chapter Three: Spilled Secrets, Sworn Promises  
****By: Sweet Raptured Light**

Kagome rested on the couch. It was almost one in the morning and she was lying on the couch in the dim light, in her pajamas. Her wet hair was up in a high ponytail and she stared at the picture of Marahute and Ragno.

'_What happened?'_ she growled in her mind. She didn't notice the slight shift in the couch.

"I'll tell you what happened, if you swear to help me," she whispered as she too stared at the picture.

"I swear," Kagome said.

"We were together one night, at his apartment. I knew he was hanyou by now. He went into heat and scared me paralyzed. His eyes bled crimson, so there was no white left, and his growls... His feral growls pierced right through me. He looked at me then smirked evilly. I ... I still couldn't move or get away. I was so scared. He attacked me, but it wasn't fast, he was moving passionately but viciously," she told, as tears welled in her eyes, not from the sorrow, but from the fear, she continued, "He cut me with his talons, and my blood drove him insane. Kagome... he wouldn't stop touching me. It was like rape, but he didn't take me. He wouldn't stop till I screamed his name," her sigh turned to a shudder at the frightening memory.

_Flashback:_

_They walked into his apartment, their arms lazily hung around each other. They were coming home from a Forth of July BBQ that had much alcohol, courtesy of her bar. Both stumbled to the couch and sat down, Ragno hovering over her a bit._

_She kissed him passionately, pulling him closer, gripping the back of his neck. He ran his hand up her neck to rest on the back of her head, dragging his thumb along her jaw line, drawing blood. He pulled away and lapped at her blood, causing his eyes to turn all crimson._

"_What's wrong with you eyes?" she asked._

_He didn't answer and just growled. She froze in place as she saw his fangs bared when he growled, and his long, sharp nails, ripping at her shirt._

'_He's in... heat,' she thought._

_He bought his nails all over her torso, leaving shallow cuts in their wake. He licked up the blood that poured from them and ignored her cries for him to stop, and growled at he when she tried to push him away._

"_Ragno, please, yamete," she cried, and he growled at her. He tore the fabric of her bra then looked up and smirked at her before he began to ravish her breasts._

"_Yamete!" she said, but he didn't listen._

"_Ragno, yamete!" she almost screamed, he still didn't listen and started to take off her pants._

"_Naraku!" he froze. His eyes went back to normal as he looked at her cut up body. He didn't dare look in her eyes for fear of seeing distrust and hate. It wasn't supposed to happen like this, nothing was agreeing with the plan since the kiss. He felt her move underneath him to go and retrieve her tattered shirt. She put on the remains of it and walked towards the door, her steps shaky and cautious._

"_Well, bye," she said shakily and left, getting as far away as possible._

_This wouldn't be good. He needed her to let him take her or his plan would never follow through. Damn night. Of all nights he would go into heat. At least he could control it, unlike the lesser youkai in the world. But now he would have to do everything in his power to get her to not fear him, and trust him once again._

_End Flashback._

"But why tell only me, and not even Erin?" she asked.

"Because you are the only miko with enough power to keep me from him. Swear to me Kagome, you won't let me give into him," she said as she looked away from the picture.

"I swear."

"Now that that's over with, are you totally awake now?" she laughed.

"Yeah."

"We should listen to some music before sleep. I have a day off from being a doctor tomorrow," she said as she stood up, and messed around with her stereo.

_Would you know my name, if I saw you in heaven? Would it be the same, if I saw you in heaven? _

"Holy crap. Eric Clapton?" Kagome was somewhat shocked. She found out that most fashions didn't die out, so the same must have gone for music.

_I must be strong and carry on, 'cause I know I don't belong, here in heaven. _

"Yes. Ever since I heard the old oldies radio station, I have loved his music," she smiled.

_Would you hold my hand, if I saw you in heaven? Would you help me stand, if I saw you in heaven? _

"I know, so do I," Kagome said.

_I'll find my way through night and day, 'cause I know I just can't here in heaven. _

_Time can bring you down. Time can bend your knees. Time can break your heart, have you begging please, begging please. _

"Kagome, do you think it's wrong for me to still love Ragno, even though he tried that?" she asked.

"It depends. If he was your first love, then, no not really. It is hard to forget your first love."

"He was," she whispered.

_Beyond the door, there's peace I'm sure. And I know there'll be no more. Tears in heaven. _

"There's nothing wrong with that. But why would you want me to make sure you won't give into him?" she asked.

"I just don't want it to happen again."

_Would you know my name, if I saw you in heaven? Would you be the same, if I saw you in heaven? _

"_I must be strong and carry on, 'cause I know I don't belong, here in heaven,"_ Marahute teared a bit as she sang the last line, "Sorry, just this topic and this song, just, sorta gets to me."

"It's fine," Kagome yawned.

"Yawn!" Marahute said as she too yawned.

"I think I will go to sleep now," Kagome said as she got up and went to the guest bedroom.

"See you tomorrow," she said and went to her own bedroom.

* * *

Hey everyone! thank youfor reading this chapter! I know it was shorter than the others, but it was important! I just need to clear one thing up. Since everyone thinks Naraku is dead, he only told Marahute/Rachelle that he was a half demon named Naraku, and told her not to tell anyone. So when she called his real name, he got all...ahkfsdf (yeah, ahkfsdf is a word...lol). I'm not telling you his plan, because that would ruin the story.  
I apologize for any spelling errors in this chapter or the previous chapters.  
Yes, I know I didn't introduce a new friend in this chapter, Gomen. Maybe in the next chapter. 

Preview for chapter Four:  
Kagome meets Two important little boys, a little girl, and an older woman.  
I'm going to let you guess who they are, lol.

Thank you to all my readers who do and don't review! Hope you liked this chapter!!  
Read and review please! Thank you!!  
  
Until next time... Ja Ne!!


	4. Warm Welcome

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co. I don't own Kansas or their song "Dust in the Wind" I don't own my friends either! I only own myself and my OC's!! **

Warning: Nothing really to warn ya about in this chappy!!

A/N: Thank's to Hunter who ALMOST beta-read this chappy too! Lol.

Is This The Real Life? Is This Just Fantasy?  
**Chapter Four: Warm Welcome  
****By: Sweet Raptured Light**

Kagome stretched lazily as she pulled the covers over her eyes. The sun crept in the window and shone over her covered face.

The apartment was of moderate size. A little smaller than the first floor of a house. It was big enough to include a guest room next to the master bedroom. The guest room was small, but roomy. The wall with the door had a painting on it from a new artist. The signature in the corner was 'Danielle Cherrystone'. More near the corner of the wall was the bed, which was decorated with red sheets. The corner opposite the bed held the bureau and next to it was the bedside table. In the middle of that was the window. The wall next to it held a door to a closet and a dresser, and then you would come to the door again.

Kagome could hear walking outside her door, and the closing of another one, followed soon after by the running of water. _'It's late,'_ she thought, _'time to get up,'_ she stretched and slowly sat up. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she looked at the analog clock on the wall and it read 9:30.

"Not too late," she said aloud. She got up and out of bed and went over to the dresser to get a change of clothes. With her clothes in hand, she walked to the door and left her room. She walked three feet to stand and wait outside of the bathroom door. Not even ten minutes later, out walked Marahute, fully clothed with a towel in her arms.

She was wearing a black, shiny, faux leather tank top, with a red ribbon laced up the front, the same black, shiny, faux leather skirt that reached halfway down her thigh, and shiny, black go-go boots that reached just below her knee.

"If you want to come with me today you can. I'm just going to meet someone," she said as Kagome went to walk in the bathroom and stopped in the doorway.

"Sure. That would be fun," Kagome smiled and walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

While Marahute was cooking eggs for breakfast Kagome walked into the kitchen nook. She was wearing a black tank-top that had a metallic silverfish-white waning crescent moon on it with a crimson red rose across it. On the back across in script it said 'Danielle Cherrystone'. She had on a black denim skirt and black faux leather boots that rose half-way up her calves.

"Hey Mara, who is Danielle Cherrystone? Her artwork and fashion line are all over," she asked as she sat down at a bar stool that was connected to the island in the kitchen, that acted like a table.

"Mara? Heh, that's a new one," she laughed, "Well Danielle has been my friend since forever, and she made it big in theatre and Broadway and she does artwork and fashion on the side."

Kagome's mouth made and 'o' shape and she kept silent.

"We're going to meet up with her today. She's fun and you'll like her," she smiled as she served breakfast. The two ate quickly and Kagome waited on the couch while Marahute went to make a phone call.

"Hey Kagura,"

"Hey Marahute, what's up?"

"You're gonna bring Sango, Miroku and the kids with you, right? We're going to meet Danielle now."

"'Kay, see you then. We'll be there as soon as we can."

"Alright. See you soon… Bye," she laughed and hung up. She walked over to Kagome and slapped her hands together, "Ready to go?" she asked.

"Yep."

They left together on Marahute's motorcycle and drove around until they reached a restaurant that had a gigantic Cadillac coming out of the front, above the glass doors and window-walls.

"We're meeting Danielle there, but we have to go park somewhere else," she shouted over her shoulder to Kagome as she drove on down the street, till they reached a parking garage four blocks down.

As they walked in the doors of the restaurant someone called out to them.

"Chief Cherokee!" Marahute turned around and Kagome followed suit. A woman with long brown hair and soft honey brown eyes ran towards them. She had a big, pearly white smile on her face that matched the gleam in her eyes. She was wearing baby blue sweatpants that had two white stripes down the sides and a maroon colored tank top

Danielle: attacks the authoress in a fit of rage and shouts "Burgundy!!"  
Ah-hem… Burgundy colored tank top.

Kagome didn't know who it was but Marahute smiled wide and embraced her friend in a hug.

"Danielle! How's Broadway? How many parts did you and Mary score this time?" she asked as they pulled apart.

"Pretty good," she laughed, "We only got one part in the next play. Oh, who's this?" she asked in return as she saw Kagome.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi," she smiled as she introduced herself, and placed out her hand.

"I'm Danielle Cherrystone," she smiled as she shook her hand.

"So what's the name of this place?" she asked as they released hands.

"Olive Garden," Marahute told her, and Danielle squealed.

"What was that?" Kagome tried her best to raise one eyebrow but both shot up.

"It was the globe!" Danielle said and her eyes darted back and forth.

"No, Danielle, no," Marahute laughed and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Just take us to the table, alrighty?"

"Fuck you Monkey!" she sighed, "Okay," and she brought Marahute and Kagome up both escalators, and brought them to a table by the window. The table was set to seat nine people, but Kagome didn't put much thought into it.

After about five minutes of getting acquainted with Danielle, a waitress with blonde hair up in a bun came to take their order.

"So what'll it be?" she asked with her Brooklyn accent.

"Our whole party isn't here yet, so we will be ordering appetizers," Danielle said.

"What would you like Kagome?" Marahute asked.

"Uh, I guess mozzarella cheese sticks," she told the waitress who wrote it down.

"Anything else?" the waitress popped her gum.

"Yeah, can we also get fried calamari and what about you Danielle?" Marahute looked up from the menu.

"Onion rings," she said, setting down her menu.

"And what about to drink?" the waitress finished jotting down their food order.

"I and Marahute would like an Oreo, vanilla milkshake and what about you Kagome?" Danielle looked towards her.

Kagome was staring out the window, not really paying attention. She was thinking about the past. She missed him so much. After Inuyasha had chosen Kikyou, she ran away. He had broken her heart. But then she found _him_.

_Flashback:_

_Kagome had just climbed back up out of the well and picked up her bag as she started down the well-worn path back to the village that she went down so many times. On her way, she passed some bushes and they seemed to rustle on cue, as she walked passed. She took a few steps back and put her bag down quietly slowly took steps towards the bushes. She ducked behind a tree and watched the scene before her. It was Inuyasha and he was hugging Kikyou so tenderly, as if she would break if he let her go or held her too tight. Her face looked peaceful. Two streaks glittered down her porcelain cheeks._

"_She was… crying…" Kagome ran all the possibilities of why she was crying through her head, "Maybe she's happy. Maybe Inuyasha… chose her over me…" tears started to well in her eyes as she slowly made her way to her bag. She picked it up and almost fell over as all her strength disappeared._

_As she got close to camp, she tried to cheer up. She didn't want Shippou to worry, and besides maybe he didn't choose Kikyou. Maybe he was apologizing because he didn't choose her._

I close my eyes. Only for a moment and the moment's gone.

_She started to smile. Her heart still felt broken but she wiped away her tears. She arrived back at camp with a fake face. Miroku and Sango were talking amongst themselves as Shippou and Kirara slept in Sango's sleeping bag._

All my dreams. Pass before my eyes, a curiosity.

_She made sure her eyes were dried before she ventured over to the fire with her friends. She put on a smile and said hello as she placed her bag down._

'_Inuyasha will come any minute, happy to see me…' she thought, and she was right._

_A few minutes later Inuyasha came back to camp, and he had brought Kikyou with him. Both their smiles were beaming, and Kagome's smile started to waver._

"_Kikyou is going to join our group alright?" Inuyasha announced, then he looked to Kagome, "Is that alright with you?" he asked her, his smile pleading with her to say yes._

Dust in the wind. All they are is dust in the wind.

"_S-s-sure…" she stuttered and looked away. She couldn't bear to look at him. Not now, not ever. She stood and made for the forest, "I'll be right back."_

"_Do you want me to come with you?" Sango started to stand._

"_No! I mean… I'm fine, you don't have to come," she smiled at her friend and started to walk into the forest again._

Same old song. Just a drop of water in an endless sea.

_After she was sure they would see her, she broke out in a run. Running for her dear life. Running for her broken heart. She ran until she couldn't anymore, by then she reached a hot spring. She collapsed by the edge of the water, and curled into a ball. One hand had supported her head and the other hand rested in the warm water. She started to sob. Why did this have to happen to her? Why couldn't she ever find anyone to love and have them stick with her? Kouga had already found Ayame and now Inuyasha choose Kikyou instead. _

All we do. Crumbles to the ground though we refuse to see.

_Kagome felt a dark aura close in around her, and she knew who it was. Naraku. She didn't bother to get up, she just laid there. She stopped crying when she heard him walking behind her. She could have sworn she sensed sympathy in his aura, just a bit, very small, but it was there._

"_Poor Miko. No one to love. Well, I can give you love, if you give me something in return," he smirked as he was now right behind her._

_She thought it over for a minute. He could possibly be telling the truth, but this was Naraku for Kami's sake! He turned Kohaku into a mindless puppet, he cursed Miroku's family with the wind tunnel, and he had killed Kikyou so many years ago! But right now she could really care less. She came close to teaming up with him, but she could never do that to her friends._

Dust in the wind. All we are is dust in the wind.

"_Fuck you asshole," she whispered and Naraku's smirk disappeared. She was concentrating on sending her miko energy into her hand, but just as she was about to attack him, someone else beat her to it. She rolled around and sat up to see who had attacked him but all she saw was a streak of white. It couldn't have been Inuyasha, he was with Kikyou. _

_When the assailant slowed down enough for her to see, she couldn't believe her eyes. The one person she wouldn't expect to see come to her rescue, was the one and only Sesshoumaru._

Now, don't hang out. Nothing lasts forever but the earth and sky.

_She watched them fight until Sesshoumaru took out his youki whip and cut off Naraku's head. The body disintegrated and all that was left was the wooden puppet. He picked it up and looked it over. Sesshoumaru let his poison seep out of his nails and made the wooden puppet disappear in thin air._

_He looked to Kagome and walked over to her. He knelt down when he got next to her. She tried to look away but he grabbed her chin with his hand and held her still. She would have struggled but she was frightened of the poison he could unleash._

"_You didn't answer right away. You were thinking of accepting his offer weren't you?" he asked her, his face showing nothing._

"_And what if I was. I was gonna kill him anyway, before you got here," she sneered._

It slips away. And all your money, won't another, minute buy.

_He squeezed her chin hard and he smirked as he saw her flinch in pain._

"_You do realize the consequences of your actions if you were to agree with him. He would have raped you, not loved you. He would have asked for the jewel from you and if you said no, he would have killed you and taken it anyway," he painted her a nice picture to say the least. She flinched again._

"_I told you I was going to kill him anyway!" she said louder now and he threw her down as he let go of her. _

"_If you do not learn to respect your betters, then you will not live too long," he sneered._

_She looked away from him. He was handsome, but she could never fall in love with him. He would never love her back. _

"_Can I come with you?" she whispered and kept her head down as she gazed at him through her bangs._

Dust in the wind. All we are is dust in the wind.

"_Why?"_

"_I don't want to stay here," she whispered again. She truly mystified him. He was an enigma himself, but so was she. He could never understand half of the things she did. _

_He sighed, "If you must. But every morning you will train with me, and you will be Rin's guardian when you are not training. In my castle you will obey me, and if you try to escape you will be punished."_

_Kagome thought to argue with him, but as she opened her mouth, she closed it. If she argued, he might not take her with him. _

Dust in the wind. Everything is dust in the wind.

"_Fine," she mumbled, as she stood up and walked over to him._

_Without warning he picked her bridal style and his youki cloud formed under his feet. Kagome started to struggle until she realized how high in the air they were and decided not to._

Dust in the wind. Everything is dust in the wind.

_End Flashback._

Kagome snapped out of her reverie when Danielle and Marahute called her name for about the fifth time.

"Oh, sorry. What was the question?" she laughed a bit.

"What do you want to drink?" Marahute asked her.

"Uh, how about what you guys are having?" she laughed again.

"Make those three Oreo vanilla milkshakes," Danielle smiled at the waitress.

"Alright," she smiled back and walked away.

The group waited a bit before a larger group of people started to make their way towards their table. Kagome recognized Sango and Miroku, but didn't know who the rest of them were.

"Hello Kagome," Miroku greeted her. She nodded to him and Sango.

"Kagome, do you recognize everyone, besides Miroku and Sango?" Marahute asked her. She tried to concentrate for a moment, but shook her head.

"No, sorry."

"Okaa-san! It's me!" a little boy with bright red hair and bright green eyes said to her as he came out from behind Miroku.

"Shippou!" she cried and stood up. He ran to her and she hugged him tightly.

"Kagome, don't you recognize the rest of us?" an older woman asked. She had crimson red eyes and dark black hair up in a bun. Kagome closed her eyes and concentrated for a minute.

She opened her eyes and smiled, "Kagura. It's nice to see you and Kanna again."

Kanna let a small smile appear on her face. The action looked like it would break her face off; she looked so delicate, like porcelain, like how Kikyou looked when Inuyasha chose her. It didn't hurt Kagome when she thought of that now. She wasn't in love with him anymore, so now, it didn't hurt when she thought of Inuyasha anymore.

"Don't forget me!" a small boy stepped out from behind Sango. He looked just like her. He was as tall as Shippou, and both looked like teenagers.

Kagome closed her eyes again and tried to remember. She opened her eyes right away. It was simple to remember him. He looked like Sango, so it must be… "Kohaku!" she smiled and gave him a hug.

"When the waitress comes back we can order our food," Marahute told them as everyone took a seat. Marahute next to Kagome's left, and Shippou on her right. Danielle next to Marahute. Next to Shippou was Kohaku, then Sango, Miroku, Kagura and Kanna. They all caught Kagome up on the times and what they had been doing while she was gone.

Kagome got a warm fuzzy feeling inside. Almost all her friends were here to see her. This was the greatest welcome home party she got, which she assumed it was. But she couldn't help but feel upset. The fact that _almost_ all her friends were here was practically killing her. Where were the rest? She knew she would try to recognize them when she saw them. Where were they?! Why weren't they here with her? Did they forget? Did _he_ forget? She prayed to Kami that he remembered her. She prayed to Kami that she would see him soon.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry if you think this chapter sucks! My creative writing class has been draining me of my creative juices because the quarter is almost up, so we gotta work on our portfolios... 2 poems, 2 short stories, and 1 anything piece!! OMG! I'm almost done tho, and that's good, because the quarter is almost over!! 

I hope you like the story so far!  
Can you guess who still needs to be introduced? Probably, but I won't tell you yet!!

Please read and review!! Arigatou!  
Thanks again to Hunter who ALMOST beta-read this chappy! Haha..

Ja Ne!!!  
---Sweet Raptured Light


	5. Final Four, but Shouldn't it be Five?

** Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or the song "Phantom of the Opera" from the play/movie Phantom of the Opera.  
**

**Is This The Real Life? Is This Just Fantasy?  
Chapter five: Final Four, But Shouldn't It Be Five?  
By: Sweet Raptured Light**

Weeks turned into months as Kagome lived her new life in the year 2121. It was November, and this was the month were you didn't need a heavy coat, but a sweater would be nice. _In Japan,_ she thought, _we could still go around without a coat._ She had only visited New York once in her life. When she was seven and Souta was just a few months old, her parents took them to Times Square for Souta's first Christmas.

_Flashback_

_The lights melted and meshed together as the taxi drove them through the city. Once in a while they would stop and Kagome could see the giant advertisements and the building signs. She loved this place. What was it called again?_

_She looked to her father and pulled on his coat sleeve. It was winter and much colder here than in Japan. She shivered a bit as his coat was cold even though the rest of the cab was heated. He looked down with a sparkle in his blue eyes._

"_Yes baby?" he smiled to her and she giggled._

"_What's this place called again?" she asked so innocently and the driver chuckled._

"_It's New York City, honey," he smiled and patted her head._

_Her mouth formed an 'o' shape and she started to look out the window again. They were at a stop light and as she stared up at a building, she saw a woman. She looked up into the window and saw the woman putting on her make up at a mirror near the window. It was open a bit and she was singing to herself. She radiated beauty and appealed to Kagome's senses. The way her hair was long and white, with black streaks here and there. It was done up in a bun with chopsticks in her hair. Her eyes were sparkling with the light coming in from the street, and her lips were a ruby red. _

_She looked out her window and saw Kagome looking up at her. She smiled and waved, but before Kagome could smile back, the light turned green and the cab pulled away._

_The lights swirled together again and created a display she would never forget, along with the pretty lady's face._

"_Where are we going again?" Kagome wondered aloud._

"_Times Square. To see the Christmas tree, remember honey?" Her mother answered her. She nodded her head and began to look out the window. She pictured the pretty lady and smiled. Maybe she was a princess and her prince was on her way to take her to a grand ball. Her grin widened, she wished she could be as pretty as that._

_The cab came to a halt as it parallel parked next to a side walk._

'_Yous'll have to walk the next block. I can't get down there with all the commotion. Yous'll just have to keep heading straight. Don't worry though. Yous'll see the tree soon enough. Have a Merry Christmas. And little gerl," Kagome looked up, "Make a wish and Santa will be sure to hear it all the way at the North Pole, and he'll grant it for yous. Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year," he jollily said and after they paid him, he drove off._

_As they headed down to Times Square, Kagome could now see the signs clearly. The bright lights lit up the night and it was like she was at a carnival. Many men and women were there walking with them, ahead of them, and behind them, all to get to the same place. The air was cold and Kagome wished she had worn another pair of socks._

_As their trek came to an end, they stood in awe, staring at the giant tree. The lights all colors of the rainbow. Brightly shining, and lighting the night sky. The top of the tree was a star, and all over were ribbons, bows, and tinsel. Like the Northern Lights, all colors lit up, and twinkled like stars. _

_Kagome was standing there with her mouth open. Her breath forming little clouds in front of her face, she looked up and made a wish._

"_I wish…" she said out loud, _'I wish…'_ she thought again, and closed her eyes. She thought long and hard before she finally giggled and looked up. A star in the sky winked at her and told her "Your wish has been sent."_

_She looked around at the hundreds of people all out in the cold to see the tree. As she held her father's hand, she looked behind her and saw the lady again. She was wearing a black dress with spaghetti straps. Her shoes were black and glinted like the tree, with what looked like diamonds to Kagome. She had a black shawl around her shoulders and her eyes had red and silver shadow on them and on her arm was a man wearing a tuxedo. He was a bit taller than her and had long, wavy, black hair tied up in a pony tail and he had strong red crimson eyes. _

_She kept staring at them, even when they shared an intimate kiss. Her lipstick barely faded. When the pretty lady finally felt like she was being watch, she turned to see the little girl from the cab. She smiled and started to walk forward. The man on her arm looked at her. Looked her in the eye. Looked her in the soul. Kagome got scared and shivered. She knew it wasn't from the cold, but she still looked at him. He smirked and she looked away._

_As they approached the pretty lady bent down and said hello and smiled warmly. Kagome giggled and looked up at her parents who turned to see who was talking to their daughter. The lady smiled at them and introduced her and her boyfriend. The Higurashi family warmed up to them and spent the rest of their time talking, and looking at the tree, until the tall man looked down at his watch._

"_We must be going, or we'll be late Rachelle," he looked at her then at the Higurashi's, "I'm sorry; we must be on our way." The couple bowed and Kagome's family bowed back._

"_Good night. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Goodbye Kagome," the pretty lady known as Rachelle ruffled Kagome's hair and she watched them depart._

_End Flashback_

Kagome picked up a box of Kleenex and blew her nose and wiped her eyes. She tried to make them not look as red and puffy as they did, before she got out of bed and greeted Marahute.

When she went out in the hall she saw Marahute sitting on the couch reading a magazine. She was wearing glasses and didn't notice Kagome until she sat on the couch. She slowly looked up and took off her glasses.

She cleared her throat and softly spoke, "I heard you crying in your sleep. What was the matter?"

Kagome swallowed the lump that was forming again and convinced herself not to cry. "Just a dream about my family." She looked away and took deep breathes until she knew she wouldn't cry again.

"I'm sorry. Was it a good dream?"

"Yeah," Kagome smiled and looked back to see Marahute smiling back at her, "What are we doing today?"

"Well, Danielle is going to be in a Broadway musical. Phantom of the Opera. We're invited if you want to go," she smiled, secretly knowing that this would cheer her up. For a few months Kagome hadn't met the rest of her friends and it really brought her down. She couldn't wait till tonight. Kagome just HAD to say she wanted to go.

"I haven't seen that since I was ten! I loved the movie too! Of course I'll go!" Kagome squealed and hugged Marahute.

"I have to go to work now," Marahute went to go get her light coat, "If you want to go shopping to pick up a dress for the occasion, go ahead," she tossed Kagome the keys to her VW Beatle.

"But I don't have a driver's license," Kagome said allowed, to herself.

"That's alright. You had one before you were frozen, so when you were in a coma, they had your license updated," Marahute put the plastic card on the table along with some cash. "Buy lunch at the mall or eat here if you want. I have to go or I'll be late." She smiled before she closed the door behind her after walking out.

* * *

Kagome looked around the shop as she scanned for clothes. She had tried all the fancy shops, but none of the dresses they had appealed to her, so she tried the next best thing: Hot Topic. She knew she could find a nice, pretty outfit here. She liked black better anyway. She looked up and down the wall and a black and red shirt caught her eye. 

It was an off the shoulder type of shirt, the black, slightly ruffled sleeves lined with nice, red lace, and two straps made of the same colored fabrics to go on her shoulders. The black fabric to go around her breasts was slightly ruffled, in a pattern, and had a red line of the same lace under where her bust line would end, then the rest of the shirt belled out a bit and the bottom was rimmed in the red lace. There was a red ribbon at the top that was tied in a wilted bow. She absolutely fell in love with it. But, now to find a pair of pants.

She looked around where she found the shirt and saw a pair of black pants that went with it. It had black lace and around the pockets and the back of the legs had criss-crossing thin red ribbon from the knee down and lined on the side of those was black lace and red ribbon.

She found her size and walked to the dressing room where she tried on the new outfit. It was beautiful. She couldn't help but fall in love with the mirror. If she wasn't distracted about finding an outfit for later that night, she would have fondled her reflection. As if she was a female version of Miroku.

As she walked out of the store, package in hand, her stomach growled at her and said _"Listen up, see. I'm hungry, see. Now you're gonna get me some food, see. Yeah, see."_ Not literally, but it spoke using body language and her mind translated it into that. Kagome had extra money, so she decided some Bourbon Chicken was in order and decided to get some for herself to eat at home.

Kagome adjusted her shirt and dusted off the imaginary lint on her pants. Looking in the full length mirror once again she turned around, trying to look over her shoulder at herself, going cross-eyed. She closed her eyes for a moment and saw _his_ smiling face. He would have liked this outfit on her. Maybe that was her mind's way of telling her, "You look good." She opened her eyes and smiled.

* * *

She walked to Marahute's room and saw her sitting at her make-up table, by the window, as she was applying her eye make-up. She already had on silver eye shadow and was applying her red eye-liner to match the ruby fire of her lips. Her hair had grown out over the months and she was able to put it up in a bun, chopsticks coming out of one side with two symbols dangling from the end of each. The Japanese symbol for Strength. Her dress was black and had darker ebony of crushed velvet in rose designs, from her hip wrapping around her to the slit of the dress on her lower thigh, flying in the wind as it would seem. The straps were thing and had rhinestones along them, as well as on her shoes. Across her bed, waiting for her, was her black shawl. The design embroidered on it was that of black and red roses dancing in the wind with fire under a silver crescent moon. Wrapped around the moon was a pentagram. 

As she finished and capped the red pencil she turned around and her smile beamed at Kagome.

"Are you ready for me to do your make-up?" she stood up and motioned for Kagome to sit where she was not a moment before.

When Kagome settled, she was turned around and Marahute contemplated her features for a minute.

"I think black eye shadow with a white accent would bring out the color of your eyes and a not-as-intense shade of red lipstick, like mine, what do you think of that?" Kagome thought for a second then nodded, and Marahute smiled. She worked on Kagome's face, and made her look elegantly beautiful, even more so than she was.

* * *

The two females waited in the main hall of the giant theatre. It was exhilarating, taking their breath away as they stood waiting for their friends to arrive. They had no worries about losing their seats; it wasn't like a movie theatre. 

"Marahute! Kagome!" A voice called to them, and they turned a bit to the right, looking through the crowd to find the disembodied voice. When they found it their smiles grew as they saw Miroku coming towards them with Sango, Kohaku, and Shippou in tow.

"Hey you guys," Marahute gave each one of them a hug, "Where are Rin, Kanna and Kagura?"

"They were right behind us," Sango said, looking around when their friends were not where she thought they were.

"We're right here." Kagura said as she hugged hello, Kagome and Marahute.

"And the rest?" Marahute whispered to Kagura before they pulled apart.

"They are in the crowd, watching us. They will appear before the lights are dimmed," she explained, which made Marahute smile. Her plan was working; this would be a wondrous night.

The group walked into the theatre and took their seats, one row away from the orchestra. Some of the group mingled together, about the latest gossip while some of them, including Kagome and the kids, listened while the orchestra warmed up their instruments.

The lights dimmed on and off, on and off, signaling that the play was to start in ten minutes. People filed to their seats, and Kagome wondered why there were four empty seats between her and Marahute.

Lost in thought, Kagome didn't see the two couples come up to her, until one of the males from one couple tapped her shoulder.

"Excuse me miss," he said, to get her attention, so the four of them could get through to their seats.

Kagome turned around and just looked at the man who had tapped her shoulder. He was tall, with a familiar face, white hair, and friendly golden eyes. Yet, the one distinguishing feature on him, that made him so familiar to Kagome was the fact that instead of regular ears, a top his head, were two white dog ears. She almost forgot his face, yet knew this was her long time friend.

Her eyes filled with tears as she stood and hugged him.

"Oh, Inuyasha!" she all but squealed.

"It's good to see you again Kagome," he hugged her tightly, never wanted to let go; almost picking her up. There was a pull at his tuxedo sleeve and he put her down and side-stepped, so she could see who stood behind him.

Kagome looked for a moment, and the tears started to flow harder. Behind Inuyasha, there stood Kikyou, Kouga, and Ayame. She couldn't believe it. All her friends were here. They hadn't forgotten her at all. She cried and hugged each of them, though carefully with Ayame, whose stomach was swollen with life.

The lights dimmed on and off again and they took their seats. Kagome couldn't stop crying, even when the performance started. Yet, it wasn't from the fact that all her friends were here, watching a Broadway play, while another one of their friends was in said Broadway play. No, it was because _he_ was not here. Everyone but _him_ remembered her. How could he not though? After all they had been through. Kagome could barely concentrate on the play, she kept zoning in and out as she thought about his long hair, that she would run her fingers through every night as he held her close to his body, her head rested on his heart, listening to it beat softly as it was the only other sound she could hear. That and their breathing would lull her to sleep. Where in the next morning, she would find herself left in bed with blankets upon blankets around her nude form, and _he _would be nowhere. But she enjoyed it when she had to look for him. She would find him either in his office, the library, or the hot springs, and she would join him.

By now, it was already almost the end of the first act, it was the Labyrinth scene where Christine, played by Danielle, sat, at the front, center of the stage with two tall candelabras at either end of the stage, flickering and barely casting light. Yet there were two spotlights, a bit dimmed, shedding enough light on the stage, so she wouldn't trip on her dress when she had to get up.

How Kagome fell in love with this song the first time she heard it.

_Flashback_

_She ran through the woods, trying to find her way, while also trying to keep a link to the aura of her enemy. He was doing this purposely. Getting close one minute, where she could almost feel him breathing on the hairs at the back of her neck, making them dance. Then the next minute, she could feel him far from her. She ran to a clearing in the woods and held tight to her bow in one hand, and her free hand traveled to the newly acquired katana at her hip._

In sleep he sang to me. In dreams he came. The voice which calls to me, and speaks my name.

_It was hand crafted, and the hilt, beautifully carved, and made out of the finest ivory. Carved around it was a large dog, fighting a large spider, and the moon cycle at the top. The sheath was black and a blue sapphire gem was in the middle, in the shape of a waning crescent moon._

And do I dream again? For now, I find. The phantom of the opera is there- inside my mind.

_As she ran her fingers along the hilt, feeling the battle, she closed her eyes to sense her enemy, but his aura was no where. She couldn't trace him. Her brows furrowed and her lips pursed in a frown. She opened her eyes and looked around. She then heard it._

Sing once again with me. Our strange duet. My power over you. Grows stronger yet.

_The fatal twig snap. But she knew- oh she knew- it was purposeful. She braced herself for the attack. Readying her bow, she slowly brought it up, closing one eye. She tried to feel where she thought he would come out of._

And though you turn from me. To glance behind. The phantom of the opera is there- inside your mind.

_She nearly dodged it. The youki whip which caught her bow and snapped it in half. She knew it would happen, which was why she had the katana. She grasped the hilt and pulled it from the sheath. Using it to block some of the attacks she jumped back, to try and steal a glance at the white moving cloud in front of her. When he finally stopped, he jumped to the other side of the clearing, and looked her up and down, like a pile of meat he was about to either throw away to the vultures, or prepare for a meal._

Those who have seen your face. Draw back, in fear.

_He drew his sword and took a step forward, waiting for her reaction, if she would run forward, or away. Doing neither, she stood still, sword drawn in front of her face, she looked him in the eyes. Those golden suns that blinded her, and made her feel… things she shouldn't. She put the thoughts to the back of her mind for later, and focused. He would attack. Any minute now._

I am the mask you wear. It's me they hear.

_She waited. Waited for him to come towards her, but he didn't. He kept staring. She knew, it was wrong to make the first move, but she couldn't stand the hesitation any longer. She took a step forward, hoping it wouldn't mean her downfall, and he lunged. He knew it would get to her, being still. He just had to wait; her impatience would get the best of her. Sword in front of him, he dashed like lightening at her, a blur and nothing more._

Your/my spirit and my/your voice, in one combined.

_She blocked the first couple of attacks, testing her arm strength. He pushed, and she pushed back, just as strong, though it was tiring, knowing, he was holding back. He was stronger, and she waited for him to unleash that strength to do her in, but he wouldn't yet. _

The Phantom of the Opera is there, inside my/your mind.

_She jumped back as she blocked another attack of his sword. He was trying to get her tired, get her weak. Trying to get her to attack him, but she knew it was useless to, for now, all she could do was block. To attack would mean death, and that was something that couldn't happen._

In all your fantasies. You always knew…

"_Give up now wench." He snarled, and shifted he weight about his feet a bit._

"_Never," she growled back. Knowing it might not have been wise, she lunged forward and attacked, piercing the skin of his shoulder a bit as he purposely let his sword slip when he blocked her._

…That man and mystery, were both in you.

_The chime on metal on metal meant they were evenly matched, or so Kagome thought. Her enemy was still holding back, though barely letting on that he was. He was waiting for his time to strike and strike hard._

And in this labyrinth, where night is blind.

_He got a few blows in, a few cuts on her legs when her sword slipped as she blocked his ever growing, faster, stronger attacks. Her katana flew from her grasp as he sent one final swing at her, knowing his strength would be too great for her to be able to hold. Sheathing his sword he stepped towards her._

"_Do you give up yet? You're sword is thrown from your reach, you could be easily killed at this moment."_

"_No!" she screamed and went to attack him with her bare hands. Pushing her away he sent her flying backwards, landing on her back a few feet away. _

The Phantom of the Opera is there/here inside your/my mind.

_Kneeling beside her, he placed both hands at each side of her face, keeping her down from getting up. _

"_You've lost. Hand to hand combat is never a way to win. You will die horribly if you try it. Next time, keep a tighter grip on your sword." Sesshoumaru said as his hair cascaded and formed a curtain around his and Kagome's heads. _

Sing for me my Angel of Music!

_All she could do was stare into those piercing golden orbs of his. She nodded slightly and uttered barely above a whisper an 'uh-huh'. He kept his head in position even after she answered him. Looking into her eyes he let all rational thought leave his mind. Acting on impulse and hormones, he kissed her. Not a light peck, but a soul-searing kiss. Catching her off guard, her eyes were open in shock, then slowly slid them closed, savoring the sweet taste of his lips on hers._

He's there. The Phantom of the Opera.

_She entwined her fingers in his platinum silver locks as his knees nudged her legs open so he could position his still clothing-clad body between them. Pulling apart for air, he looked into her shining orbs and started to kiss down her neck._

_End Flashback_

Kagome snapped out of her memoir just as Danielle started to vocalize as the spotlights started to dim and the candles on stage blew out. Act one was over and Kagome was already crying. Not because the performance was so spectacular so far, no. But because she still didn't find _him_ yet. All her memories of his brought her pain, and she couldn't even find him to alleviate it. After all these years. Where was he?

* * *

**A/N: Hello! Oh my God! I am back! Yay! Finally, after the long school year, and most of the summer, I have finally finished chapter five! I have a bit of writers block, so I'm kinda stuck with the next chapter, but I'm gonna try to start it tonight, or tomorrow. Thank you to the people who actually read this, thanks for being SO patient with how long it takes me to update.  
I'm not good with fight scenes, so forgive me if it sucked, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
Thanks again for being so patient! And thank you for your reviews! I appreciate them so much!**

**Please read and review, and I will see you all next time!  
(Also, I apologize for any spelling, or grammatical errors, I didn't feel like editing this when I finished it at like... 3 in the morning, heh).**

**Ja Ne  
Sweet Raptured Light  
**


	6. Am I Interrupting Something?

**Is This The Real Life? Is This Just Fantasy?  
****Chapter six: Am I Interrupting Something?  
****By: Sweet Raptured Light**

Weeks went by after the play. Kagome kept in touch with her friends, by having them visit the bar when she had work, or hanging out with them when she wasn't working. But something bothered her. Marahute had started to become very secretive. Yes, she would spend time with Kagome and the others, but still, they rarely ever saw her. She also started to insist that they call her by her real name, Rachelle. Saying that she preferred it better. She never seemed to mind before, so what brought on this change now?

Kagome got up early one morning before Marahute scurried off to work. After taking her shower, she got dressed in a pair of jeans and a black wife beater. She went into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator door.

After pulling out some ingredients she started to make omelets for her and Marahute. The smell of cooked eggs was enough to rouse the sleeping lump from her slumber. And once she realized the time, Marahute rushed to take a shower and get dressed. Coming into the kitchen, she quickly wolfed down the now finished and very hot breakfast Kagome made.

"Thanks Kags, breakfast was great. But I gotta run or I'm gonna be late for work." She said as she grabbed her coat from the couch and was about to run out the door.

"Wait!" Kagome shouted, stumbling from her chair. Marahute turned around. "Marahute, later, after work, do you think you could stop by the bar. Everyone is coming down tonight, we're gonna have a little get together." Kagome looked on with hope in her eyes.

"Sure." She turned to leave and stopped in mid-step, "Oh, one more thing, Kagome, could you please call me Rachelle. I really truly hate my middle name." she said and left.

"If you hated it so much, why do you let your friends call you that?" Kagome wondered to herself aloud, knowing she wouldn't hear her.

* * *

Later that night Kagome was serving drinks as she heard the bell ring above the door. With hopeful eyes she looked to see if it was Rachelle, but to her dismay, it wasn't.

Instead it was Ragno. He took a seat at the bar and looked towards Kagome with his glowing crimson eyes and brought his hand up. His finger twitched as did her eye, but she took a deep breath and headed over to him anyway.

"What would you like tonight sir?" she asked him as though she had met him for the first time.

"I would like a scotch on the rocks," he smirked and turned to see the crowd. He noted to himself that Rachelle's friends were all sitting in close proximity to the bar; this would be more challenging than he thought. But it wouldn't stop him.

"One scotch on the rocks," Kagome said flatly as she handed him his drink and a coaster. 'The jerk' she thought 'Didn't even say please or thank you.' She turned around and there was another customer she was to tend to.

The bell on the door rang twice and in came Rin with someone taller in tow. He sat at the bar as Rin went behind it and tied on her apron. Kagome turned around after serving the customer she was tending to and gave Rin a big hug.

"How are you Rin-chan?" Kagome asked her as she took a quick glance at the bar to the new face then back to Rin.

"I am fine, and you Kagome-nee-san?" without ignoring her Rin went to the man at the bar and got his order, a screwdriver.

"I'm pretty good," she took Rin's arm slightly, not noticing the man at the bar tense up a bit, "Look who is at the bar tonight," Kagome tilted her head in Ragno's direction.

After placing a coaster and drink in front of the tall man she came in with, she turned back to Kagome. "Why is he here?" she whispered a bit loudly.

"I don't know, but I think it might be because Rachelle is going to come by later." Kagome looked around the room then her eyes finally lay upon the man at the bar who had come in with Rin. He looked familiar, but she didn't know why.

He had long flowing silver hair, tied back in a high ponytail. His eyes were a bit closed as he looked down at his drink, his left hand loosely wrapped around it. His long, elegant fingers softly tapered off and fell upon one another. His right arm hanging down, resting upon his legs as he had them crossed underneath the bar which slightly protruded outward. He was aware of her looking at him. He was also aware of the fact she didn't remember him at all.

After almost 700 years of looking for her, and waiting for her to come back. He almost gave up. After she did not return the next week he knew something was wrong. He couldn't look for her for another 500 years, and by the time his future self knew to look for her, it was too late and he had no leads. He prayed nothing serious happened and that she would come back to him. After the last 100 years, he almost lost hope, till a familiar scent reached his nose. He knew her scent from everyone else on this God forsaken planet.

Rin had told him she barely remembered anyone, but he didn't believe her. Tonight he was proved wrong. If she truly did remember him, she would have hugged him, kissed him, and thrown herself into his arms. But she didn't even recognize his markings. He then wondered if she even still held onto her memories. He hoped she still did.

The bell on the door rang again and when Kagome looked it was Rachelle. She came in looking very exhausted and went behind the bar. She poured herself a glass of straight Smirnoff vodka and said hello to everyone.

"I'm sorry, but I gotta handle some paper work first. I'll be in the office for a few minutes, then I'll come back down." She smiled weakly and refilled her glass after she downed the first round of it. She headed up the stairs and after about ten minutes, Ragno went to the bathroom. No body really noticed, which was a good thing because after he came out, he went upstairs to the office as well.

"I feel bad for Rachelle," Rin said.

"Why is that?" Kagome asked her.

"Because she is still in love with Ragno, but she won't admit it. I think it would take a load of stress off her if she just got back together with him, no matter how much I don't like him. He was good to her." Rin went to tend to customers, so she didn't really hear what Kagome had whispered.

"You don't know how far from the truth you are."

Upstairs Rachelle had her forehead resting in her left hand as she worked on bills with her right hand. She was so stressed out, sore, tired and ready to give up, that she didn't notice Ragno enter the room. He came up behind her and kissed her neck and when he did she let out an exasperated sigh.

"Would you please knock it off. I'm not in the mood," she half-whined.

"What is wrong my Koi," he purred.

"I'm just so stressed over bills and paychecks and everything else right now. If I can't get these straightened out, I'll lose the bar," she looked at Ragno with pleading eyes. She was asking for help.

"Well, how about I help you with them, and give you a massage as well. You know that I do these sort of things for a living," he smirked and rubbed her shoulders.

"What? Give excellent massages?" She laughed and he helped her sort out her bills and the paychecks for her employees. It only took her about twenty minutes with Ragno's help. When they were finished he turned her rolling chair so he could knell in front of her.

"Now, Koi, maybe you could help me."

"With what?" she smiled. He took her hand and kissed her knuckles gently.

"With making you love me again," his eyes were true and pleaded with her to take him back.

"I-I-I don't know Ragno, what happened last time..." she trailed off.

"That was a mistake. I was in heat and I let myself get out of control. I promise you it won't happen again. I love you. Koi," he whispered as he leaned his face close to hers, "Please, give me another chance."

She knew if she kissed him, she would never refuse him anything. Was that what she wanted? Their faces hovered in that same position. Rachelle looked from his eyes to his lips, "Ragno," she started to say but he cut her off.

"That's not my name. Not the one you loved before. Koi," his breath carressed her lips and she whispered his real name.

"Naraku," with which he brought them together and kissed her. It was a gentle kiss, soft and delicate. They pulled apart, and she placed her hands at either side of his head, and pulled him back for a more intimate kiss. Something in both of them seemed to be at peace.

"Shall we go back to my place Koi?" he purred. She smiled and nodded her head ever so slightly and they left out the back way.

"It's taking Rachelle a long time to do that paper work," Sango mentioned when she went to the bar for a drink.

"And Ragno has been in the bathroom for a long time," Rin added.

"You didn't see him? He went up to the office," Sesshoumaru put in and the three girls turned towards him.

"How do you know?" Kagome asked.

"I saw him with my own two taiyoukai eyes," he sneered, which made him feel guilty doing to his love.

Something clicked in her. He was a Lord; a taiyoukai. Could he possibly be...? She let the thought be pushed to the back of her mind when she remembered the matter at hand. She thought of what Rachelle had told her. To protect her from herself, from Ragno.

"I'll go check upstairs for them," Rin said as she ran out from behind the bar and ran upstairs as fast as she could. She looked around for a few minutes and ran back down. "They're not there!" She said in a frantic tone.

"Does anyone know where Naraku lives?" Kagome asked. She didn't know why, but she had a feeling they'd be at his house.

"I do," Sesshoumaru said.

"Rin, you stay here and take care of the bar with Sango and Miroku and Jamie should be arriving soon. We'll go to Ragno's place and see if they are there," Kagome said as she pointed to Sesshoumaru. No one bothered to introduce them. If she couldn't remember her old love, then they'd let her figure it out on her own instead of telling her during a time of almost crisis.

The black Mitsubishi pulled up in front of the tall, business building. Kagome looked at how high it went and sighed. This wouldn't be easy to get into. She followed the tall man, who's name she didn't know, and in they went into the building. One of the security guards was going to stop them, when thee older of the two put a hand in front of him.

"That's Mr. Taisho, he automatically has permission. He does business with Mr. Ragno," he said in a raspy whisper which Kagome could hear. Why did the name Taisho sound so familiar? She would think about it later, right now, she had to get to Ragno's apartment.

"He lives right above his office," Sesshoumaru said in a silky voice which made Kagome's knees weak. It hurt him to be this close to her and she didn't even recognize it was him. They took the elevator to the 10th floor and stepped off when the doors opened.

* * *

Rachelle lay spread eagle on Ragno's bed, with her clothes still on of course, with Ragno on top of her, between her legs. She closed them around his waist as he grinded with her, rubbing his groin against hers. He kissed her lips, her neck, her collar bone, and any open skin there was. Both of their shirts were off and Rachelle leaned up as Ragno slipped one hand behind her back to unhook her contraining bra. He got it with one hand and flung it to the floor. He teased her by playing with her breasts as he kissed her some more. She ran her hands up and down his back, dragging her nails up and down, leaving red marks in their wake but nothing more. Their breathing got heavy as their arousal grew.

The doors opened to a large entry hallway that lead to a door with the number 777 on it. Sesshoumaru's nose ruffled as he smelt the smell of two youkai auras flaming with arousal. Kagome walked towards the door and was going to knock as she placed her hand on the door knob. The door sort of, pushed open as she had just stopped her fist before it made contact with the wood. Opening the creaky door enough for her to get through, she walked around the dimly lit apartment. It was a beautiful wine red color, the walls and carpet. The furniture was real black leather, and the kitchen was a nice pale white and black. There was a strong light coming from what seemed to be the bedroom as the door was left open a crack. Kagome could hear heavy breathing and what sounded like Rachelle's voice.

Kagome's steps to the door drew her closer and she peeked in and almost turned into a tomato. She knew she would have to walk in on that, but it was embarrassing. What reason was she there for? How could she have possibly gotten there? Ragno would despise her, but it was for Rachelle's own good. She gulped hard and held the door knob. She steadied the door as she knocked loudly to interupt the two of them.

Rachelle covered her front and Ragno looked over his should and narrowed his eyes at the intruder.

"Who's there?" He yelled.

"Uhm, it's me, Kagome. I-i-is Mara-I mean Rachelle. Is Rachelle there?" she stuttered and stayed behind the door, but looked in enough to notice the spider mark on Ragno's back. It looked awfully familiar.

"Yes," she cleared her throat, "Kagome, yes I'm here. What is it?" she asked, a little frustrated and flustered but at the same time, relieved.

"We need you back at the bar," Kagome lied, "I'll be waiting out side the apartment whenever you are ready. My apologies Ragno-sama." She bowed though she knew he couldn't see her and hurried out of the apartment. Sesshoumaru saw her red face and asked her what happened, "It was nothing," she waved her hand in front of her and sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry Ragno, but I must go," she smiled sheepishly and went to retrieve her clothing.

"Koi," he started but didn't need to finish as Rachelle put a finger over his mouth.

"Shh, Love, yes. We are together again. Don't think I had forgotten the proposal," she smiled and kissed him on the mouth, then she headed out of his bedroom.

He sighed in relief. Step one was complete, but damn was he still aroused!

Outside of the apartment, Sesshoumaru waited with Kagome while Rachelle was still getting dressed.

"Would you like to go on a date some time?" Sesshoumaru blurted out. He had to test something.

"Excuse me?" Kagome looked at him.

"I do not need to repeat myself," he said flatly.

"I'm sorry, but I barely know you. That and, my heart is for another," she said as she sighed.

"Well, where is this other?" he asked.

"I don't know, but I haven't seen him in over 700 years. I hope he hasn't forgotten me," she smiled sadly, "Oh but you probably don't care about that," she laughed a bit to make it seem less awkward.

"He hasn't," Sesshoumaru whispered, but Kagome didn't hear, which didn't matter because he found out what it was he needed to find out.

Rachelle came out of the apartment a little red as they went down the elevator, out of the building and back to the bar.


	7. Beautifully Designed Boxes

**Is This The Real Life? Is This Just Fantasy?  
Chapter Seven: Beautifully Designed Boxes  
By: Sweet Raptured Light**

Weeks went by and Kagome hadn't seen Ragno around the bar since the night her and the handsome gentleman found Rachelle at Ragno's apartment. _"Protect me from him."_ kept ringing in Kagome's head ever since Rachelle had asked her of the big favor. Protecting her from a man she loved, who tried to rape her in a drunken stupor mixed with heat. A man who was very determined to win her back and who was getting very close to succeeding. Rachelle still wasn't very back to normal, but she was getting there. She kept saying that her work as a doctor was stressing her out, though her bosses were very easy going about her since she did excellent work. It had been a while since the hospital had contacted Kagome about her adjustment to the 22nd century and she hadn't seen the handsome gentleman either. She had wished she had taken him up on his offer even though she was waiting for her Lord. She felt bad to think of that, but something inside her told her it was okay to think that.

"Kagome," Rachelle called to her. Kagome was sitting in the kitchen nook at one of the stools at the little island table, eating a bowl of corn pops cereal in her special sip-a-bowl. Which was a bowl that had a straw built in so she could sip the milk after she ate the cereal. She was on her second bowl since it wasn't that big to begin with. "I'm going to need you to come into work with me today at the doctor's office. We need to do some follow up reports on your stay here and how you have been adjusting. Also," she paused and smirked, "We need to do some Christmas shopping." and she laughed as Kagome's expression went from that of boredom to excitement at the word 'shopping'.

"Alright. When do we need to leave?" Kagome asked, she was still in her pajamas and it was almost ten o clock in the morning. Seeing as how Rachelle was still in her nightmare before Christmas pajamas she didn't think they would be leaving any time soon.

"Well, I still need to shower, and I'm pretty sure you would like to shower too. So we can head over right after. There really isn't any specific time, just to be there early. And by early they mean before noon. You're the only one who has to do these follow up reports today, that's why it's not a set specific time we have to be there." Rachelle explained to her. Kagome nodded as she munched on her corn pops and Rachelle turned around and started to head for the bathroom. "I'm gonna take a shower now, I'll be quick, then you can jump in." And with that she closed the door and a few seconds later the water started to run.

Kagome finished up her cereal and sipped the milk through the built in straw and put her bowl in the sink. She rinsed it a bit and decided not to leave it there. She poured the water out of the bowl and put it in the dishwasher along with her spoon. She went to her room to pick out what she would wear for the day and decided on plain jeans and a bright green t-shirt and on it was a banana slipping on itself and spilling it's groceries which contained bananas. Kagome giggled to herself when she saw it. "Hehe, Banana-ble the Cannibal."

She heard the bathroom door open and heard the fan in the background as it sucked up all the fog that the hot water had made and heard Rachelle go back to her room and click the door closed.

Kagome took her shower and dried off in the bathroom and got dressed in there and she did her hair quickly after. As she walked out of the bathroom Rachelle walked out of her room. Her hair was getting longer and it was down passed her shoulders now. She must have blown it out in her room after she got dressed because it fell nicely and dryly upon her outfit. She was wearing a white ruffled collar blouse with black dress pants on almost covering her new shoes that she received from a certain evil hanyou. They were black shoes with cubic zirconium hearts near the toes and she wore orange stockings underneath because an outfit wouldn't be a Rachelle outfit without the strangeness thrown in there somewhere.

Once Kagome and Rachelle got to the doctor's office Rachelle had to fill out some forms and Kagome had to fill in her part of the forms after her. Along with Dr. Bushido, Rachelle had to conduct a sort of 'interview' on Kagome as per what she's gone through emotionally, mentally, and physically since she was released from the hospital. They also did another brain scan. To sum up the whole visit, Kagome had to fill out a survey about her stay in the future and how she was adapting to the change. _"It's kinda like when I would go back in time through the well, except there is no well for me to go back to 2004 with." _Kagome thought as she finished up the survey. All this took about two hours.

They had left the house around 10:30 and got out of the doctor's building around 1:00PM. Kagome and Rachelle then started to head over to the mall to take care of their Christmas shopping. They bought mostly funny shirts and other pieces of clothing for the majority of their friends. For Sango and Miroku they went to Swarovski, the very pretty crystal store in the mall. There they bought two little crystal kittens nuzzling each other as well as very pretty earrings for Kagura and a crystal dragon for Kikyou. Each of them got the similar things for their friends.

Rachelle insisted that they go to the store, Things Remembered, which was a very pretty store and had very sentimental gifts there. Kagome decided to buy a nice heart necklace for Rin and a French designed locket for Rachelle. The heart was 1 karat diamonds on a white gold chain and the locket was an oval shape and had on the chain with it a naked angel baby, a crescent moon and a little three leaf clover. The pendants and chain were all made of silver. Rachelle decided to get Kagome a necklace, bracelet and earring set. They were all white gold and the necklace had hearts made out of Kagome's birthstone; Emerald. The bracelet had smaller hearts of emerald and the earrings were two hearts in-between the sizes of the hearts on the necklace and the bracelet, also made of emerald. Without Kagome taking notice Rachelle also picked out a nice watch that had a sand-blasted glass background in the shape of a rose. The numbers on the face were written in a very Gothic text and she was able to get it engraved on the white gold band. While she was doing that, Kagome was picking out a gift for the handsome man she met. She wasn't sure what to get him, but something told her that she could pick something out based on what Sesshoumaru would have liked and the beautiful man would enjoy it no matter what. So she picked out something that no one knew that Sesshoumaru had a very keen interest in. Beautifully designed boxes.

Kagome thought back to when she saw the boxes of all different shapes and sizes around the castle in the Western Lands. They were the most beautiful things she ever saw. Each had a different design on them, so detailed, you would think that the pictures were just a window to another real world on the other side. Some boxes were painted, others were carved exquisitely and still others were stained just so to form a picture with different shades of staining solutions. This box that Kagome picked out at Things Remembered was a beautiful dark cherry wood, with a carving on the top. It was a vine twirling around a crescent moon and at the end was a small rose. There were stars of all small shapes and sizes and the picture formed a circle. The top border of the box looked like a silk rope and the bottom border of the box was carved just so to look like dust and petals blowing in the wind. It was so beautiful. Kagome decided to get it and have the inside of the top of the box engraved. She didn't know what to engrave, but she would think of something.

After walking around the mall and stopping for some Panda Express Chinese Food, Rachelle and Kagome headed back to Things Remembered after an hour and a half to pick up their now nicely engraved gifts. Neither girl asked who the gift was for but both of them had an idea who each was giving their gifts to. After picking up their gifts, and finishing up their Christmas shopping, they headed back home to drop off their items and head down to the bar.

After two weeks it was Christmas. The bar was open on Christmas eve to celebrate but closed at 11:00PM. Rachelle and Kagome invited all their friends to the bar after closing and decided to open their gifts to each other under the miniature tree and have a grand old time. Kagome was very nervous as she anticipated the arrival of the handsome man. She couldn't wait to give him the gift she bought. As everyone opened their gifts laughs were had and tears were shed in joy. Kagome kept looking towards the door every few minutes as she didn't know when he would arrive. Rachelle nudged her and whispered in her ear.

"Don't worry sweetie, he'll be here before you know it. He wouldn't skip out on us. Rin would kick his butt when she got home anyway. Besides, now that you're here, he definitely has to show." She smiled and winked at her, going back to the joke Miroku was telling. No one but Kagome noticed she was clutching a small jewelry box. _'Could it be the watch she picked up? I wonder who she bought it for since she hasn't given it to anyone yet. I hope it's not... Nah, couldn't be him. Could it? But it might be...'_ Kagome was shaken from her thoughts as she felt a very thin, but very cold piece of metal lay upon her collar bones. She looked down and it was a beautiful, white gold chain with 5 round diamonds, descending in size in a line hanging from the middle of it. She gasped and looked up.

It was the beautiful man. Rin was already taking out the rest of the gifts for everyone else as Kagome's eyes widened. It was so beautiful and she couldn't believe he would get her something that seemed like it was so expensive. She stuttered over her words a bit before she could get out her sentence.

"Oh, it's so beautiful. I love it." She smiled so widely and looked him in the eyes, "I have something for you too." Once he clasped the necklace on her she stood up and picked up a square package and placed it in his hands. Shock then endearment washed over his eyes as he saw the beautiful cherry wood box come out from under the paper. It was something so beautiful and he couldn't believe that she remembered how much he loved hand crafted boxes.

"Thank you, Koi," He smiled at her and kissed her on the top of her head and she blushed. So softly he whispered "I love you," and she was barely able to catch it, but she did and silently whispered "I love you too," back to him.

Out of the corner of her eye, Kagome saw Rachelle take out her cell phone and check it like she received a text message. She closed it then put it back in her pocket and head upstairs after telling everyone she would be right back. _"I wonder. There is a back way to get upstairs. I just hope..."_ Kagome's thoughts traveled off as she was kissed lightly on the lips by her handsome man as Rin held the mistletoe over their heads. Kagome could feel her face go hot as she blushed.

Moments felt like hours to Kagome when Rachelle finally came back down stairs. She didn't have the box which had most definitely contained the watch; instead she was now wearing a necklace. It was a small necklace but so noticeably beautiful, Kagome had to force herself not to draw attention towards it until they got home that night. From what she could see, the necklace was gold with a small pendent and it had a small heart shaped ruby in the middle. She would have to do a closer inspection when she got the chance, and when it wasn't around Rachelle's neck.

When Kagome turned her head around to look again at the beautiful man, he was looking inside the lid of the box and it looked, though it could have just been her imagination, that perhaps there was the starting of a slight tear to his eye. A tear not out of sadness and hurt, but full of joy and remembrance, fore he knew his love had come back again. He was able to find her after all this time, missing all those years yet never missing any of the memories they shared. He was so happy, he didn't care how many people could see him cry, she found him at last.

"Koi, I hope you might join me for dinner on Saturday night," he whispered and he ran a finger gently along her chin.

Kagome felt speechless but was able to muster up a 'yes, of course' in return. He smiled sincerely for the first time in a long while and anticipated Saturday more than Christmas tomorrow with everyone.

* * *

Christmas was a joyous occasion for all that took part in it. Rachelle, with the help of Kagome, prepared a large Italian style feast for all of their friends and Miroku and Sango were kind enough to host this feast since the apartment wouldn't have been large enough. They started with appetizers around noon. They had a plate of antipasto, which included prosciutto, a type of cured ham, sweet and hot capacollo, another type of salami/ham, sweet soppressetta, yet again another type of salami/ham, salami, pepperoni, and cubes of provolone cheese. There was another platter that had sliced tomatoes and sliced fresh mozzarella arranged in a circle, in the middle were kalamata olives and black olives. There was also fried cardone, which was similar to celery, only just like how plantains were similar to bananas, you couldn't eat them raw, you had to cook them. There was also fried calamari.

Everyone ate and laughed, telling stories and wearing the things they got for Christmas that they could wear. After about two hours they had the second course. It was the salad course and it was a home tossed salad. Green leaf and Romain lettuces, red cabbage and red onions, tomatoes, black olives, croutons, feta cheese, and Rachelle even threw in small pieces of apples, dried cranberries, French's fried onions, and almonds. They had many different types of salad dressings so everyone had a flavor to add. There was blue cheese, ranch, Caesar, thousand island, Catalina, a red wine vinaigrette, oil and vinegar, garlic and basil vinaigrette, and even a Asian sesame type of dressing. Everyone enjoyed the variety the salad held, it was delicious. they finished around three since everyone was having such a good time, they kept talking and talking, laughing and laughing.

Afterwards Kagome announced that the third course was ready. It was Rachelle's family recipe pasta sauce that was made the day before to give it that home cooked flavor. The pasta they had was manicotti, a type of pasta similar to stuffed shells or ravioli, but there was more cheese in it and when you cut it with your fork, the pasta was a complete circle so it didn't open up and let all the cheese out like stuffed shells. There was also Parmesan and Romano cheeses to put on top as well as ricotta cheese. All with bread on the side and healthy olive oil based butter.

As the fourth course there was the meat that was cooked in with the sauce, there were sausages, fat and coiled, meatballs that were also homemade with Italian style bread crumbs, and braciole, which was a type of meat, usually beef, stuffed with hard boiled eggs. It was a delicious meal and they had finished around 4:30. It was so filling, that they had to wait another two hours to digest before starting the fifth course.

The fifth course was a short one, it was the fish course, they had shrimps, clams, escargot, and calamari again. There was just enough for everyone because Rachelle and Kagome didn't want everyone to get too filled on fish, they didn't want to wait for the next course too long. It was about 7:30 when they were ready for the big one.

The sixth course was the big main course. It was the honey glazed spiral ham, a marinated boneless turkey breast. Cooked to perfection with many sides for everyone. There were mashed sweet potatoes, sauted onions and mushrooms, quartered baby red potatoes in olive oil, mashed turnips, green bean casserole, mixed vegetables like corn, sweet peas, and diced carrots, and broccoli and cauliflower in a cheese sauce. They ate until they couldn't eat any more, and everyone seemed to need a nap afterwards. There was so much food in their stomachs there was practically no blood for their brains to function, it was all down in their stomachs trying to digest all the scrumptious food.

It was around 10 PM when everyone was ready to have the seventh course, also known as dessert. Unfortunately Kagome and Rachelle were clueless as to how to make delicious pastries. So they picked them up from Alpine. They had tiramisu, cannolis, mini napoleons and eclaires, lobster claws, cream puffs, strawberry and blueberry tarts, pumpkin pie and cheesecake, but the one thing that was homemade, was Rachelle's sister's secret apple pie recipe. Everyone enjoyed themselves until well past midnight and it was about four in the morning when everyone departed with a little bit of every leftover, except for Sango and Miroku, Rachelle, Kagome, Rin and the handsome man. Rachelle, Rin and Sango cleaned the pots and pans while Miroku emptied and filled the dishwasher with dishes that could go in it, he also helped to put away the left overs for Kagome and Rachelle, Rin and the handsome man and himself and Sango.

When all was finished those ready to leave, made their way to the exit. Those staying home yawned as they said their goodbyes, everyone was tired, the day had been long and the night would be longer for some. Rin was spending the night at Miroku and Sango's so she could hang out with Kohaku and Kanna; they were to have a Wii and PS3 tournament of all their multi player games they had received. Kagome went home with the handsome man that night, he had told her there was another gift he had left at home he just had to give to her that night. Rachelle didn't mind, she began to head home alone when her cell phone alerted her to a new text message maybe she wouldn't be sleeping alone.

Back home with Kagome, she was in awe as the handsome man pulled out a box, it looked as though it could contain clothes, but she could hardly wait to find out. Carefully unwrapping the paper she slowly opened the box, even though she wanted to tear at the wrapping and rip open the box, but she was long past what she did when she was a child. Lifting the tissue paper gently she gasped as she saw it. It was a crimson red silk dress with a black lace lining. The straps were spaghetti and there was a bit of a dip to show off her cleavage. Around where her heart would lay, there was a velvet rose in a deeper shade of crimson than the silk. As she took it out and held it against herself, she noticed it reached barely to the middle of her thighs. She blushed as she realized what kind of 'dress' this was.

"Will you try it on for me?" he asked her. Kagome's face got redder.

"Sure," she stuttered, which also sounded like she giggled, but who could tell when your heart is beating at light speed.

Coming out of the bathroom, her face was still red, but she stood in the doorway one knee slightly bent over the other one, one hand pushing the hair behind her ears while the other laid over her stomach. The handsome man stood up and walked over to her, standing not but less than a foot away from her. He raised his hands to her face and stroked her cheek, bringing his index finger down her soft jawline, curling under chin and brought her gaze to his golden orbs. Slowly bringing his lips to her, he whispered so low, she barely caught it, "You look exquisite, Koi." He brushed his lips against hers, keeping them there for a few seconds before they came crashing down upon her soul.

* * *

  
Back at the apartment, Rachelle flicked the switch and illuminated the dark rooms and headed straight to the kitchenette. Putting away the food, she felt a presence behind her and tried to ignore it. When the hair on the back of her neck started to stand on end she straightened up slowly and turned her head slightly. In her peripheral vision she could see a man with long dark hair tied back in a ponytail, tied low brushing the back of his neck and half hanging on the front of his shoulder. He was wearing a black suit and tie with a white shirt underneath it. Under his arm was a box, uncannily similar to the box Kagome had received, and he was smirking.

As she closed the refrigerator door Rachelle tilted her head slightly and asked "What are you doing here?"

"You would know Koi," he whispered huskily.

"Well, if you're going to be like that, I can only ask, what is the box for then?"

"It's," he paused which made her head tilt forward like it does with everyone when someone keeps you on edge about a parcel. "For you my sweet." He handed it to her and she took it hastily.

Walking with the package, she went and sat on the couch, the man with the long, dark hair followed and sat next to her. She opened it slowly, a bit uneasy as to what it could be, yet excited at the same time. She left the wrapping paper on the floor and lifted the top of the box, also leaving that on the floor next to the couch. She drew back the tissue paper and inside was a silk nightgown. It had a simple yet beautiful design. It was silver with a blooming lotus flower at the bottom by where her right leg would come out of. It was a lighter shade of silver and in that same shade was a dragonfly fluttering upon her stomach angled towards the flower. There was a small fringe of lace upon the low dipping neck line and the bottom. There was a slit up the side of the legs that went up to her hip. It wasn't even that long of a slit because it was a short lingerie, shorter than most. She was overcome by the sight. It was beautiful. No one had ever given her a 'dress' like that before. And no one had ever given her a reason to wear one like it.

"I don't know what to say," she breathed out, "It's gorgeous."

"How about you say you'll wear it for me?" he placed his hand on her knee and gave a slight squeeze.

Sheepishly she smiled slightly and rose slowly, grasping the lingerie to her. He smiled wholeheartedly and got up to follow her. She slightly turned as they got to the bedroom door, putting her hand upon his chest.

"You can wait," she smirked.

"Oh, but I can't" he grinned.

She closed the door and a few moments later it opened slightly. The man brushed his ponytail behind him and entered the room, closing the door softly behind him.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guyys. well... I had completed this chapter, without even knowing that I had finished and posted it already, so here you go. This is a much better ending. At least I hope so anyway.

Don't read this while you're hungry. :P well, this is the end of the chapter, so if you read it while you're hungry... then too late. Lol.

Yeah, I'll be able to post more often now. So hopefully I still have readers.

I don't have much more to say. so...

Ja Ne!  
-Sweet Raptured Light


	8. Fading Portrait

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co. just any OCs or real life peoples. Cause yeah, my friend's signed their souls over to me, :P**

**Is This The Real Life? Is This Just Fantasy?****  
Chapter Eight: Fading Portrait  
By: Sweet Raptured Light**

It was now February 10th and everyone had seen a noticeable difference between Kagome and Rachelle since Christmas and New Years. Both holidays the girls had been themselves yet distant from their friends, not really showing their real emotions; never letting down the walls they recently built around themselves. They were always so open and talkative and calm with an anxious undertone that told everyone they needed to be moved. They needed something to generate the idle energy within them. Usually that would be shopping or going to the movies, but lately, especially with Rachelle, it wasn't enough. They were calm and passive to the point that nothing really interested them anymore. Yet once February came around, Rachelle started to get back to normal. She started to become more interested in her friends again; going to the bar on her days off to hang out, and actually leaving her house and not spending all her extra time alone. Kagome on the other hand was being very secretive, even with Rachelle. She was staying out late, and when she was home early she was on her cell phone constantly. When questioned where she was going whenever she left early from plans with her friends, she'd make up silly excuses, or just say she wasn't feeling well. Everyone noticed her strange behavior, but nobody really said anything to her. No one wanted to question anything, but to say no one cared was a harsh statement. They all cared, especially Rachelle, but there wasn't much authority that anyone could have over her.

Around the time of the New Year, Rachelle had received a patron from her bar, who became a regular as he would come in everyday, around the same time. And when Rachelle wasn't there, he would still ask to see her, but stay even though he was told she wasn't there. She was endeared that someone could have taken such a keen interest in her, and he seemed like a really nice man. He looked to be about her age, maybe a year or two younger. He had black hair that was sort of long for a male, but it was nice. He combed it down the middle, yet it still covered one eye; so he was constantly flipping it out of his line of sight. His skin was a pale shade, but he muscles were well defined beneath his skin, which was noticeable whenever he came in wearing his casual clothes. He often talked with Rachelle about exercise and wrestling. And often times Rachelle would find herself looking into his eyes, watching with all care, the colors that appeared in them. They were a light green with a grey tint, and in the middle towards the iris was hazel. On the outer part of the green was a tad darker shade, and between the green and hazel, was a thin layer of gold. How she often dreamed about his eyes looking at her, not judging, but feeling her in his mind, through his eyes. She felt her soul touched when she looked at him; and she only ever experienced that with one other person. Sometimes at night she would find herself thinking of how his name sounded coming from her mouth. She would find herself whispering "Taku" at night and blush, giggling and then she would fall asleep with a small smile on her face.

As they kept getting to know each other Taku finally got up the courage to ask Rachelle on a date for Valentine's Day. It was already getting close to the fourteenth as it was the 12th. He wasn't sure how it would go, he was just so nervous. She was a wondrous person, so beautiful and elegant. He knew he had seen her before. Almost 700 years ago it was. She was a noble and he was only an artisan back in the feudal age of Japan. There was one day he could specifically remember about her kindness; she had shone it towards him and ever since then he knew he would find her, had she not been killed. He would find her and show her his forever love for her.

_Flashback:  
It was a day like no other. She was walking through the market, and she had a long haired man upon her arm. He seemed disinterested in the things she wanted to look at and would pull her slightly if she stopped to look at the crafts. She was coming up to his artisan rug where he kept his paintings and crafts. He tried to look busy so she wouldn't notice that he was staring at her the whole time instead of finishing his painting. He was almost done with it; all that was left really was the slightest detail in the moon and his signature. As he continued to paint some bodily form stepped right in the sunshine and a shadow drew over his work. He stopped in mid-brush stroke and turned around, raising his painting arm above his eyes so the light reflecting towards him wouldn't blind him. Good thing for him as well because it was none other than the beautiful lady that had stopped to admire his art work, She was smiling and had commented that she enjoyed the scene in which he depicted. It was of a lovely pale woman, curving her body backwards, with one arm above her head and one arm curving by her side. She was wearing a see-through lavender dress that seemed to be blowing in the wind. The moon was a crescent and completed the circle between her arms and her left leg that curled up as well. It had a pale glow about it that was the slightest bit purple. She was over a lake of infinite beauty and had ripples coming out from the bottom of her where her right foot ever so slightly touched the thin surface of the water. The night sky was a midnight blue with gracious clouds that were a glowing white and stars that looked like he had plucked them right from the sky above his head after the sun has set. Her hair flowed in the same direction but looked like it was waving in the wind. It was the most luminescent white and seemed as if it were falling straight down it would just ever so slightly grace her thighs. Her skin was pale and soft and reminded him of the lovely creature he so admired. She smiled and complimented him on how wonderful a job he did on capturing the radiance of the love her obviously bared the woman in the picture to take such time and put such effort into painting such a wonderful picture. He became rather nervous and blushed as her smile made his stomach tighten into a knot, he knew he should have checked the date on that carton of caterpillars he ate, and the butterflies were going crazy._

_The long haired man frowned as the woman on his armed looked too flirtatious for her own good. He walked over to the painter and acknowledged that the wonderful painting, unless she was that naïve, was of her. This would not do. This artisan was intruding upon his territory, trying to woo away his woman. _

"_You can have it if you like, with no cost at all," Taku said shyly to her, tilting his head down as he smiled weakly._

"_Oh, nonsense! An amazing artist should be paid for his amazing work!" She smiled and placed her hand upon his shoulder, leaning her face close to show him she meant business. She turned to retrieve her money from the long haired man except she was thrown off guard as he was right behind her, sneering at her promiscuous behavior._

"_An artist is only good if his work can please all patrons, and this," He pointed at the painting, "Does not please me."_

"_Well it pleases me, and you don't have to look at it if you don't like it, but I'm buying it regardless." Her tone was stubborn and her hair bounced in the bun that was atop the back of her head. The top half of her hair was within the bun, the bottom half was hanging down to the middle of her thighs._

"_You shall not!" He growled at her, grabbing her bun and yanking her to the ground, throwing her upon the hard dirt road. Taku went to stand in her defense but was thrown back as the long haired man lashed out a fire ball and destroyed the painting. Taku was left to stare at his work of art, burning to coldly uncaring ashes._

_As he turned around, the long haired man was taken by surprise and grasped by the wrist, being burnt himself by the miko powers had by his partner. Her eyes flared red as her hair, now all out of the bun, was flowing in an imaginary wind only around her, kicking up the dust by her feet in a circular pattern as he writhed in pain. The burning was concentrated upon his wrist at the veins and arteries, so the pain traveled throughout his blood stream. _

"_How dare you! You always have to be in control! And if something displeases you, you have to destroy it! I refuse to put up with anymore of your childishness! You've destroyed a part of his livelihood! I don't care when you get away with other, non-important things, but I will not stand by as you carelessly destroy this artisan's work! I will not have you escort me home. Instead you can go yourself, and wait for me until I have finished my walk upon the market. I am not your object to selfishly play with and hog to yourself whenever you don't like when I show the slightest bit of friendliness towards anyone!" In one fell swoop she threw him to the ground and retrieved her money before he dusted himself off and was on his was home to lick his wounds from the mortalizing embarrassment of being told off by his partner, a woman who was supposed to listen to every word and be at his beck and call for everything. She turned graciously to the man and extended her hand to him to help him off the ground. He kept her hand and kissed it gently as he half bowed to her. _

"_Thank you Lady…" he smiled, hoping she would tell him her real name besides the nickname everyone used._

"_Rachelle," she smiled to him._

_End Flashback_

Taku came into the bar one evening as he usually did and he didn't she Rachelle around anywhere. Upon spotting Kagome heading back to the bar area after placing down a serving platter, he approached her and quietly said hello. He was always so very nervous around beautiful women.

"Oh, hello Taku!" she beamed her gorgeous smile at him and waved.

"Hello Kagome," he smiled back and bowed his head in courteousness, "Have you seen Rachelle anywhere?" he tilted his head to the side like a puppy dog.

"Yeah, she's upstairs in the office. You can go up if you'd like to." She pointed to the back stairwell by the men's room. He smiled and nodded gingerly at her and ventured upstairs. He knocked three times on the door and heard a soft "Come in," from the other side. The door squeaked as he opened it slowly, and poked his head through first before his body followed a few seconds later. Looking up, Rachelle saw him and her mouth widened to a wondrous smile that made him so happy to see, he just wanted to sweep her off her feet and kiss her all over until his lips were swollen, yet that wouldn't stop him, he would just keep kissing her even until then.

"Hey, Taku, how are you?" she asked him in a very cheery voice, coming out from behind her desk, her steps quickened and she opened her arms to embrace him. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he enveloped her waist, pulling her whole body against him, feeling the warmth of her body and softness of her breast against him, he felt the butterflies flutter around and it made him dizzy for few seconds, but he never let go of her. His grasp lifted her feet off the ground a few inches and when he let her down; she didn't take her arms from him. He kissed the air next to her ear and when she looked at him, he bent his head down to kiss her velvety soft lips. He had waited for so many hundreds of years just to taste her kisses; they were sweet and he savored the feeling that she gave him. He's hands found their way up to her face and cupped it in between his palms, her skin was smooth as silk and pale as cream. He shyly ran his tongue upon her bottom lip and was surprised to feel a few seconds later the warmth roughness of hers, playfully dancing upon his bottom lip. He ended the kiss quicker than he wanted to, a little afraid of how she would think of kissing him. He had never been so nervous kissing anyone before, but this was much different. He felt a fatal attraction to her, suppressing the urge to tell her who he was, confessing everything. He would eventually, but now was not the right moment.

"I'm fine," he said absently as he remembered she had asked him a question before he answered with a kiss. "How have you been?"

"A little stressed, just with bills and mortgage payments on this place," She shrugged and smiled at him. It was a little of an awkward silence, Taku just rolled on the balls and heels of his feet twice before he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Uhm, I have something to ask you," he said rather nervously, looking up slightly to look her in the eye, he felt like his face was going to explode, it was so hot with blood rush. She raised her eyebrows to urge him to continue with what he was saying. "Well, uhm, I would like to implore, if you would want," He paused and started stuttering, "to, uh, to join me, f-for dinner Friday n-night." He held his breath as he waited for her answer.

"Oh, I'd love to!" she sounded so happy, waiting for him to ask her out. This was an amazing new feeling and she had almost forgotten about Ragno. Almost.

The next two days arrived quickly, and soon Rachelle found herself standing in front of her floor length mirror, brushing out any invisible wrinkles in her good dress. It was a black, single strap dress. It had a very simplistic design with just a cloth bow-flower near the bosom on the strap side of the dress. The end of the dress was tilted and had a slit that traveled halfway up her thigh though the end of the highest part of the skirt traveled down to her mid calf and the longest part touched upon her shoes. She wore her beautiful shoes with the diamond hearts by the toe. The dress material was a soft poly fabric with velour around the top of the dress, the bottom, and the strap. She applied her make up gingerly as her lips plumped with rubies and her eyes glowed with the silver shadow tint around her lids. Her hair was a decent length by now and she took the top part of her hair and put it up in a bun while the rest of it, she let down. Her hair was as white as ever and contrasted with the black of her dress and the red of her eyes. Her nails were done to match her eyes the day before, and as she finished getting ready there was a knock on the door.

"Rachelle, are you almost ready?" Kagome called to her.

"Yes, one minute!" she called back and finished primping in front of her floor length mirror. As she stepped out of her room, her heels clicked as she walked down the hallway, gasping as she didn't expect to see Taku there so early. She smiled at him and hugged him tight as he complimented her on her radiant beauty.

"We'll be back later Kagome," she smiled at her as they left the apartment building. Kagome waved at them as they left and as soon as the door came to a close she dashed to her bed room. She had gone shopping earlier that day and picked herself up a new dress for the night. It was a loop back dress and it sloped gently down to the small of her back, and continuing up to the front of her dress to halter behind her neck. It was crimson and started at the right breast and going down to the bottom of her ribs, was an oriental dragon, calm and serene, with a flower at its nose upon the left breast. The design was black stitching and ever so thin. She had red open toe shoes that wrapped around her ankle once and buckled just above it, with a three inch heel. She had also gotten a pedicure that day as her toes matched the crimson of her outfit, as it flowed softly into the ebony of her midnight blue streaked hair. It had been blown out straight and was like silk. Her eyes vibrant with an added slight tint of red, and her lips were a soft pink gloss that tasted of strawberries. It took her an hour to get ready and it was eight of the hour when there was a slight rapping at the door. Kagome's heart jumped to her throat as she ran to retrieve who she'd been waiting for all morning. Upon opening the door, she was enveloped in a kiss that barely smudged her lip gloss, but she knew, eventually that night, it would.

* * *

Rachelle and Taku had gone to dinner at a well renowned restaurant that gave you family sized portions to share. It was called Carmine's and during this holiday it was full of young couples mixing and mingling for the first or twenty-fifth times, couples married or divorced and looking for love. It was a lovely evening they were having and for most of it talked of nothing and everything as it was. When it got to around 9:30 Rachelle received a phone call. Excusing herself she answered the phone and turned slightly away. Her eyes glazed as her body slouched forward, a grimace protruding on her beautiful face. Glistening with tears, her face was pale, and then it got hot, as her cheeks flushed with anger and pain. Upon hanging up the phone Taku placed his arm around her back, rubbing her shoulders tenderly, back and forth with the softness of a long worn out hand. Her face found solitude within her own palms as she created red marks on her legs from leaning too far forward. She sighed heavily and reformed her self and sat up, into the hands of Taku, feeling the softness as a welcome and warmth that was just friendly.

Turning towards him she half smiled and opened her mouth, softly and supplely she found her words before the sounds emanated from her mouth, "There has been an accident," she said slowly, taking in the meaning of the message herself.

"What happened?" He asked gently, never pushing her to tell.

"My brother; he was in a car accident. I have to go to Chicago this weekend." She stared blankly at her plate. _He_ would be coming with her, her brother and him were the oldest of friends after all.

"I hope he is all right," Taku half smiled this time and went to nuzzle her cheek.

"_I think, this is part of my destiny. I have to save us, but I can't be with you, no matter how much I want to be," _She thought, and she knew, it had to be spoken aloud, but how, and when?

"Is there something else?" Taku asked as he saw her furrowed brow, he was expecting something, something else, and something sad as well.

"I'm afraid there might be," she nodded. During this time they had received the check and were on their way, heading back to their part of the city. Taku kept his hand upon her back and rubbed her goose bumped skin smooth.

She couldn't speak until he brought her home. It was lonely and dark, and Kagome was nowhere to be found. Taku turned on the light and brought Rachelle back to her bedroom, turning on the side table light, giving a soft glow to her room. She fell upon the bed and sat down staring at the invisible dust mites on the floor, watching their simplistic existence, just laying there, just being. How she wished at that moment, she could just be and nothing else. Taku sat down besides her and embraced her in his arms, bold enough to stroke the part of her hair that lay upon her bare shoulder.

"Sometimes," she mumbled and waited a few seconds, Taku listened and when she felt that that's all he would do for right now, she continued, "Sometimes, I don't know why this is my life. I just want to be normal. I want to learn to love, get married and have children. I want to be with someone who loves me timelessly after I've disappeared for so many years. But I can't. That's not the life I'm destined to have. I can feel it. No matter how much I'd love to stay in your arms Taku, and give you everything, I can't. I have to save us, this world, and I don't know why, but I know, I have to. Ever since I found her, I knew, I had to, things just didn't add up and when they did, it was so difficult. I met you and it just hurt knowing I can't have you. I can't be with you after tonight Taku, no matter how much I need you and want to be yours. It wouldn't be fair." She looked up through her tear stained face and saw his eyes looking at her with such care and longing, she couldn't hold back anymore, the tears streamed down her face as she felt like she lost something, someone, she would never replace ever again. "I'm sorry you wasted all those years looking for me, but I knew I would see you again. That love is not something you can forget. I wanted to be with you and I waited for the day you would find me, but now it's too late, and we can't go back in time. I long to be with you Taku, but I can't." she wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder. He held her tight and he felt the moistness upon his shoulder as he shared in her pain.

"Then let me paint you again, once more, so I can always remember you," he pulled away and kissed her lips softly, and gently wiped away her tears with his thumb, her eyes lit up behind the tears and she kissed him back.

Posing in the dress she wore that night he sketched out what he would paint of her next, a near identical portrait as the original. She leaned again the window pane staring out at the night sky, the moon winking at her, ever knowing what was to come, ever mocking her distress, ever comforting her pain. Her arms behind her lower back she propped her shoulder further against the wall than her legs were, causing a slight angle in her body. Hanging from her finger tips were her shoes, dangling in the slight breeze coming from the open window. Her hair was out of its bun and hanging about her shoulders, the few strands surrounding her face blew back in the night air.

Taku wanted to stay longer but he knew it would be awkward for Rachelle and did not want to make her feel anymore upset or uncomfortable than she was already feeling that night. They shared a last kiss that neither wanted to ever end. But it had to, and it did. He had left at 10:48.

She lay upon her bed staring up at the nothingness in the ceiling till the clock hit 12:51. Rachelle got out of bed and rubbed her rouged face until her make up came off; she washed any extra off in the bathroom, and continued to undress and shower before she got dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. She called into work at the lab and explained to them the situation, taking a few sick days that weekend. She also left a note for Kagome, informing her of where she was going, and when she'd be back, and to take care of the bar. Rachelle then called a taxi to the train station and bought a last minute Amtrak ticket to Chicago, leaving her apartment at 2:15, Kagome still wasn't home.

* * *

It didn't take that long to get to the Penn station, though there was a bit of traffic, Rachelle took her small suitcase and went to the ticket booth, buying a round trip ticket to Chicago. As she turned around she bumped into a tall dark figure, as well as handsome to say the least, apologizing quickly she tried to sidestep to get to her platform, but he grabbed her arm, halting her.

"It's alright, Koi," he smiled sadistically and held her tight, "Are you going to wait for me?"

She sighed inwardly and stopped trying to resist his hold upon her, "I suppose I shall," she said quietly and waited for him to purchase his ticket and they headed to the platform.

Quickly and quietly they found two seats on the train near a window, Rachelle taking the seat closest to it for her self. That way, if she was to ignore him, she could play it off that she was watching the world go by; never adding in that it was slipping from her grasp and eventually she would lose it.

As the hours passed on the quiet train, Rachelle started falling asleep, leaning her head against the cold window. Ragno watched her from the corner of his eye the whole time and when it seemed like she couldn't get comfortable against the unfeeling window, he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her inside his long trench coat. She snuggled up underneath his arm and felt like she was home again. For once, Ragno actually felt a warm feeling within his chest.

* * *

Back home Kagome was unintentionally ignoring and ditching all of her friends. She was constantly out of the apartment and never around the bar much except for during her shifts. No one would have really noticed if it hadn't been for the fact that Rachelle had also been doing the same thing up until she had left for Chicago. To some of their friends, it was getting a little suspicious.

"They've been doing this for weeks now," Sango said with a worried look upon her face. Her, Miroku and Rin were around the corner of the bar, discussing the possibilities of what Kagome and Rachelle, could have been occupying their time with, without their friends.

"Maybe they found someone to occupy _them_" Rin raised her eyebrows.

"Maybe they're occupying _each other_" Miroku came up with, raising his finger to the air triumphantly.

Sango glared at him and raised her hand to the air. Miroku's finger curled in defeat and he lowered his arm as the red hand mark started to appear on his face. "Pervert," She muttered.

* * *

The train ride home was quiet, Rachelle leaned her head against the window, contemplating the fate of her brother. He was paralyzed from the waist down and would be permanently mentally handicapped. He was a mixed martial arts teacher at a dojo in downtown Chicago. He was her older brother and any type of close combat wrestling was his favorite. Now he would forever act like a child, no more being her older brother, and eventually, she wouldn't be able to visit him anymore. His bright blue eyes would no longer shine with a smile of a man who had all he needed in life. His wife was heartbroken, having to raise their three children by herself. They had one 18 year old and he would help out all he could, but the other two were 12 and just barely two years old. Though he was a demon he married a human and their children would age just like any other human children. Once they were gone, there would be no one to take care of Sean except their parents, but lord knows if they were still alive, let alone able to be found.

She started falling asleep as she heard a soft whisper calling her, "Koi," she turned her head a bit to look at the dark haired man staring at her slouched over form. "He has a loving family and you doubt the reproduction rate of the mere humans, and who knows, they could marry demons again. I know he seems broken now, but he knows who you are, and how much you love him, don't despair, come. My love, come here." He reached out to her shoulder and she willingly fell into his chest, soft and welcoming her despair. He did all he could to erase it but she sighed heavily and drifted off into the dream world. The train ride home was long and exhausting.

* * *

  
**A/N:** So I almost lost this entire document and then I found it. Hope you enjoy the chapter... Only a few more left and the story is done. I would really appreciate any and all comments. So let me know what you think of it!

For now,  
Ja Ne!  
-Sweet Raptured Light


End file.
